All Grown Up 2
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Part two of last story. This one deals with Gosalyn and Honkers first date a jelouse Ali. Chapter 11 is now up! Gosalyn knows the truth now. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

All Grown Up 2

Chapter 1: The First date

The Muddle foot's House…

Honker is on the couch watching 'Pelican's Island'. Gosalyn walks in and hops over the couch and sits on him.  
"Oh, get off me you moose!" Honker exclaimed  
"Oh, God Honker, I didn't even see you sitting there, you should really think about bulking up!" Gosalyn said.  
Honker looks at her a second and starts tickling her.  
"We'll see who should think of bulking up!"  
They start wrestling on the couch and finally fall on the floor, Gosalyn on top of him.  
"What are you watching?" Gosalyn asked.

Herb and Binki come walking in.

"Hey! Pelicans Island is on. What are you doing on the floor?" Herb asked.

Herb looked at the two kids on the floor, they soon got up and sat on the couch.

Tank walked in and sat down between the two of them.

Gosalyn looked at the clock. "Well I better be going." She said.

"I'll walk you home." Honker said. said.

The two got off the couch and headed out the door.

With Honker and Gosalyn, she had just closed the door.

"Uh, about tomorrow night, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to dinner or something." Honker said.

"Oh, Ali asked me to go to the mall with her , so…" Gosalyn trailed on.  
Honker's jaw dropped when he heard that and thought about something.

"I mean, you can do that anytime, right?"  
Gosalyn thought about it for awhile.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'd love to go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
"It's great, uh, so then it's a, it's a date."  
"Our first."  
"Yeah… if you don't count all the times I mauled you."  
"Yeah. Um, which I don't, so…"  
They are about to kiss when Ali showed up.  
"Hey guys!" Ali exclaimed.

She stares at the two of them.  
"So, what's going on?" Ali asked.  
"I'll talk to you guys later." Honker said.  
He leaves. Ali and Gosalyn walk in her house.  
"So Gos, what were you and Honker talking all hot and heavy about?"  
"Your hair." Gosalyn replied.  
"Really?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and walked in her house.  
"No. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night ." She said.

Ali's eyes widen when that she heard that.

"Uh, no, no, no. You and I are going to the mall tomorrow night." Ali said.

"Ali, we can do that any time. But this is going to be Honker's and mine first date."

Drake came walking in. "Did I hear right? It's my little girl's first date?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yes dad. And he knows all the rules. No drinking, hands to himself, be back by 10 pm." Gosalyn said.

"Good, cause if his hands go anywhere else. I'll break them." Drake said.

Gosalyn just sighed and her and Ali walked into the living room.

The next night…

Honker is wearing a nice suit and standing next to his dad.

"That is a snazzy jacket! Yes sir! Brown is your color!" Herb said.  
"Thanks dad." Honker asked.  
Binki comes out with a camera.  
"No, no, no, mom, no, no, no!" Honker exclaimed.  
She puts down the camera. Herb takes out his wallet.  
"Now let me tell you something. Order the dinner, all the cuts are suckers bet. And remember. Pull the chair out for her, small fork is for the salad…" Binki said

He gives him some money.  
"Here you go, have fun." Herb said.  
Just then Drake, Morgana and Gosalyn walked in. Gosalyn is wearing a tan long skirt and a purple tank top, black boots.

. The parents make a fuss over the two of them.  
"Shall we?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Good god yes!" Honker said.  
They head over to the car. Morgana takes out a camera too and starts taking pictures.  
"Smile!" Morgana exclaimed.  
"Oh now, if she gets to do it, I get to do it!" Binki said.  
She starts taking pictures too. Honker and Gosalyn try to dodge the flashes.  
"Girls!" Drake exclaimed.  
Honker finally gets in the car and closes the door.  
"Wow, talk about pressure huh?" Honker asked.  
"Yeah, I mean this is a huge deal… to our parents. It's like being followed by the press or what ever they're called." Gosalyn said.  
Honker starts the car and the two took off.

Gosalyn and Honker are now at the restaurant looking at the menu.

"Well, this is quite a menu!" Honker exclaimed  
"Yeah! You got enough money?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Oh, yeah, for me. Oh, I'm sorry, were you gonna eat something too?" Honker teased.  
"Actually, I'm in the mood for chicken." Gosalyn said.  
"Oh, what a coincidence, I too am ordering the cheapest thing on the menu."  
Gosalyn looks up from her menu at Honker.

"You look really nice tonight." She said.  
"Oh, so do you. Look, Gosalyn…"  
A Waiter comes over.  
"Hello! Can I start you folks off with drinks?" He asked.  
"Well sure." Honker said.  
"I'll have a root beer." Honker said.  
"Alright."  
Gosalyn, pointing to another table : "Um, I'd like an ice tea."  
Waiter nods and goes .  
"Do you like my sideburns?"  
"What sideburns?" Gosalyn asked.  
He shows her his face. His face doesn't have a hair on it.  
"These sideburns, right, these sideburns…" Honker said.

Gosalyn just smiled and nodded.

The waiter comes back with their drinks.

He handed Gosalyn a huge glass.

"Whoa, that's a big glass." Gosalyn said.

"Yup, it sure is." The waiter said.

He then walked away, Gosalyn took a sip of her drink.

"That's good stuff." Gosalyn said.

"That's good. Can you believe that our parents are doing something together tonight?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "I know. I thought that Hell had to freeze over before my dad will do anything." Gosalyn said as she took another sip.

With The parents in Mallard home.

It's a very awkward scene, nobody is talking.

"So, Morgana how's you business doing?" Herb asked.

"Good," Morgana replied.

"That's good." Herb said.

Just then the dinger on the stove went off.

"Oh, that must be my snacks. I'll be back." Morgana said.

She got off the couch. "You need help Morgana?" Binki asked.

"Uh, sure." She asked.

The two girls walked in the kitchen, Drake and Herb just looked at each other and smiled.

'I hope the kids are having a better then we are.' Drake thought.

Back with the kids…

Gosalyn is acting really weird.

Waiter comes over with their orders.  
"Here chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken!" Gosalyn laughed.

Honkers eyes widen.  
"Gosalyn, shh, please."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Are, are you okay?" Honker asked.  
The waiter puts Gosalyn's plate in front of her.  
"I am grrrreat!" Gosalyn exclaimed as Tony The Tiger.  
"I think you're drunk!" Honker exclaimed.  
"I think I am too! How could I be drunk? All I have is an ice tea?" She asked.  
"Well, there are about five shots of alcohol in the Long Island Ice Tea." The waiter said.

Honker looked at confused, shocked.  
"Wait, Long Island Ice Tea?" Honker asked.  
"Yeah, well you guys ordered drinks…"  
"And I'm ready for another one!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
Honker shakes his head and laughs.

"No, she's good! Thank you, Thanks, Thank you, Thank you, Thanks!" Honker said.  
Waiter leaves.  
"I love your little butt Honker!" Gosalyn said.  
Honker just sat there.

"Oh!" He said.  
" It's so little! And you're so good Eric, you're so darn good!" Gosalyn said patting him on the face.  
"I think it's coffee time." Honker said.  
"You're so good it makes me hot!"  
"Or time for another ice tea maybe."  
"Sing to me Honker!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
Honker just chuckled nervously.

"No, I don't sing…" He said.  
"Sing me a song!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
"I don't really…" Honker trailed on.  
"Do it or I'll scream!" Gosalyn said.  
"Uh… You make me love you, I didn't really want to.." He trailed on.

Gosalyn started to do little jig when he sang.

Back with the parents.

"So, Drake is Gosalyn excited about going back to school next week?" Binki asked.

Drake laughed. "No, not really." He said.

"Well that's not all true. She just liked the idea about going out again." Morgana said.

"Oh yeah that's right. She was in the hospital for almost a month." Herb said.

"I sure hope she doesn't do anything like that again. Wondering off like that when she was sick." Binki said.

"That's an old story Binki." Drake remined her.

"Oh, I know. But I still think it would help her alot if she had female around. There's this beautful all girl boarding school near by Drake. Why don't you in role Gosalyn." Binki said.

Drake couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? Are you saying that I dont know how to raise my own daughter? Gosalyn is more lady like then any other girl on the block." Drake said.

With Gosalyn and Honker.

Honker is sitting in front of Gosalyn with his hand on his forehead.

Gosalyn starts jumping up and down with the chair.  
"God, it's so crowded in here! Honk, meet me under the table!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
She goes under the table.  
"Gosalyn, no, look, well… no. "  
He gets up and gets Her back in a chair.  
"Look, Gosalyn. Come on, waiter, waiter! Could… uh, okay. I'm gonna go get you some coffee so no going under the table, and no singing. I'll be right back."  
He leaves.  
She slams her fist on the table.  
"People, the chicken here is excellent!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Just then Launch Pad comes walking in.

Gosalyn sees him and hits a guy in the next table.

"Hey, Launch Pad's here! Hi Launch Pad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
Launch Pad walked over to her.

"Hey Gosalyn, uh, where's Honker?"  
Gosalyn points behind her.  
"Coffee."

"Oh, are you okay? You look different." Launch Pad asked.

Gosalyn raised her arms in victory. "I'm drunk!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, I'll wouldn't tell you're dad. Cause I know he will go ballistic on this." Launch Pad said.

Gosalyn pushes his beak.  
"Beep!" She exclaimed.  
Gosalyn puts on his hat and Honker comes back.  
"Hey Honker, Launch Pad's here!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
"Are you following us?'" Honker asked.  
Launch Pad sighed.

"Yeah sorry about this. But Drake wanted me to keep an eye on you two." Launch Pad said,  
As the two of them are talking Gosalyn started to feel little sick.  
"Oh my God!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
"Oh my God, wait, what do you mean by 'Oh my God!' ?" Honker asked.  
"Oh my God!" Gosalyn said.  
She gets up and runs off, holding her mouth.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Honker exclaimed.

"I told Gosalyn that I wouldn't tell Drake about this." Launch Pad said.

"Oh, thank you." Honker said.

"Yeah, just make sure she gets home safe." Launch Pad said.

"I will." Honker said.

Launch Pad turned around and walked out.

Honker then walked to the bathroom.

Back with the parents

Herb and Binki walk out of the door.

"Thank god there gone!" Drake exclaimed.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Morgana said.

She walked to the door and saw that they wore gone.

"Okay, they're gone!" She exclaimed.

"I can not stand them! Herb babbling about something that I don't know or I care about."

"At least you could talk. All Binki ever talks about is cleaning and cooking." Morgana said.

"Don't get going on Binki. I know that Gosalyn isn't the perfect. But theres no way in Hell that I'm going to ship her off to some snotty all girl boarding school. Where they teach the girls how to be stay at home moms. I love Gosalyn's spunk!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was alittle out of line with her." Morgana said.

Just then Launch Pad walked in.

"Hi." Launch Pad said.

Drake looked over at him and nodded his head.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Launch Pad said.

He walked in the kitchen and Drake followed him.

"So, what did you find out?" Drake asked.

"You have nothing to worry about Drake. Honker is doing everything right." Launch Pad said.

"Doing what?" Drake asked.

"Just everything." Launch Pad said.

He walked out of the room, Drake just looked at him.

Back with the kids.

They're now at the pizza king.

Gosalyn and Honker are sitting at a table, drinking coffee. THE HUB is empty .  
"Thanks for holding my hair when I was..." Gosalyn said.  
"Oh, just thanks for missing my shoes!" Honker said.  
Gosalyn looks down at the coffee and sighs.

"Well, I guess, I guess I blew our big night." She said.

Honker shakes his head.  
"No, no! Look it's cool. I mean I thought I was gonna blow and then I mean you totally blew it. So, I mean it's great!" Honker said.  
Gosalyn looks up at him.

" You know, by telling me I blew it, you basically just blew it. Kidding."  
"And I was doing so good here with the jacket and the coffee, holding your hair back. I was so in." Honker said.

Gosalyn smiles at him.  
"You're still in."  
"Look, Gosalyn, I want to be your boyfriend and you're all I ever think about and will you wear my class ring?"  
Gosalyn gasped.

"Yes."  
"Yes!"  
They lean towards each other and just before they kiss, Gosalyn puts her hand over her mouth.  
"You know why don't we kiss on it later?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Oh, right, the vomiting." Honker said,

THEY lean back on their chairs again.  
"No wait, you know what? I don't care, you're my girlfriend!" Honker said.  
THEY kiss.

Honker pulls into the drive way in Gosalyn's house.

He gets out and opens the door for Gosalyn.

The two walked back to the door.

"Alright, this has been a fun night." Honker said.

"Yeah, I'll sure never forget the first date, the first being drunk." Gosalyn said.

"Take care of yourself." Honker said.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded and headed into her house.

Honker walked back to his car and drove across the street.

Gosalyn closed the door behind her, started to walk to her room.

When Drake walked in. "So, how was you're date?" He asked.

"It was fun."

"Do you want to talk about it? I made you're favorite ice tea." Drake said.

Gosalyn covered up her mouth. "No, thanks I'll pass." She said as she goes running to the bathroom.

Drake just looked confused at her, shrugged.

To Be Contuined..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Gosalyn's Addition

The next morning…

Gosalyn is sleeping in her bed, when the phone rang.

Gosalyn mumbled and reached for her phone under her blankets.

"Yeah?" She asked still half asleep.

"Oh, gee. Did I wake you?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn rubbed her eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's almost noon." Ali said.

"Mm. I guess righteous indignation isn't really appropriate, then." Gosalyn said.

"Not for you, no. So, did you have fun blowing our plans?" Ali asked.

"I said I was sorry." Gosalyn asked.

"You going to be home today?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I have any plans."

"Good. I'll be over then." Ali said.

"So what are you waiting for? Get your butt over here A.S.A.P." Gosalyn said.

"All right." Ali said.

"Only don't rush. I need about an hour to get up." Gosalyn said.

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn just chuckled. "Maybe, see you then." She said.

She hung up the phone

"Bye." Ali said.

She hung up too.

Gosalyn moaned and tied to get up. But she fell back asleep.

An hour later…

Ali walks up to Gosalyn's door and rings the door bell.

Gosalyn answered it, her hair is messed up looks like she just woke up .

"Hey." She said.

"What's with you?" Ali asked.

"After you called I got up, got dressed, and then fell back asleep. You did call, right? 'Cause I don't think I could have dreamed a conversation _that_ nasty." Gosalyn said.

"Is you're dad up yet?" Ali asked.

" I heard something stirring in his room. I'm hoping it wasn't a family of raccoons. (yawns) You want some breakfast?" Gosalyn asked.

"Thanks, but I don't really like to eat breakfast after lunch. It spoils my dinner. So you want to go shopping?" Ali asked.

"I don't know, Ali, I'm really beat. Hey! How you doing?" Gosalyn asked.

Ali looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I'm fine." Ali replied.

Honker then walked up to the door.

"Hi. Hi Ali." Honker said.

Ali looked annoyed when she saw Honker standing there.

"I just stopped by to make sure you didn't get sick from last night." Honker said.

Gosalyn rubbed her head. "I have a headache, that's all about it. Come on in."

"No, you got company." Honker said.

"It is just Ali. Come in." Gosalyn said.

She pulled him in, Drake comes walking down the stairs half asleep.

"Hey kids." He yawned.

"Hey. Mr. M." Honker said.

"Hi." Ali said.

Drake looked at Gosalyn and Honker.

"Say, Ali why don't you help me in the kitchen." He said.

"Why? I don't want to step on Gosalyn's toes. I mean after all she is you're daughter." Ali said.

"You go ahead Ali. I'm not quite up yet. I'll walk Honker back to his house." Gosalyn said.

Before Ali could reply Drake dragged her in.

The two of them walked in the kitchen.

"You can help your self Ali. While I make me some coffee." Drake said.

"You and Gosalyn aren't really morning people aren't you?" She asked.

"The night holds the key." Drake said.

"The key to what?" Ali asked.

"I don't know Ali. It's early." Drake said.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Ali asked.

He filled the coffee pot with water and put it on the stove.

"Oh, I guess I'd figured I'd give her and Honker a couple of minutes." Drake said.

"Don't you think it's weird? They only been dating for a day and he's already inviting himself over?" Ali asked.

Drake chuckled. "No. They've been friends since they were little kids. Honker doesn't need to ask for permission anymore." Drake said.

"But it's too fast." Ali said.

"Hey, sometimes you got to take stuff as it comes. Relax and see what happens." Drake said.

"But you can't think that way about everything." Ali said.

"True." Drake said.

Just then Launch Pad came running in.

"Drake! Uh.. you're job called they want you to come in." Launch Pad said.

"Thanks L.P." Drake said.

"I didn't hear the phone ring." Ali said.

"Called my cell." Launch Pad said.

"Bye, Ali." Drake said.

Him and Launch Pad ran out, but then Drake walked back in.

"Hey. Help yourself to the hot water." Drake said.

Ali just sighed and sat there.

Later that day..

Ali is sitting in her room looking at the phone.

"Come on Gosalyn, call! I want to go shopping." Ali said.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She got her voice mail.

"Hi, this is Gosalyn Mallard. Sorry I'm not here to pick up the phone. But please leave a message and I'll get back with you." Gosalyn's voice said.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Hey, Gos it's me Ali. Just calling to ask you if you wanted to go shopping or not? Anyways, give me a call."

She hung up the phone. "Like that's going to happen. She's into her boyfriend too much." Ali said.

Gosalyn and Honker are walking back from the mall.

Gosalyn looks through her bag and can't find her phone.

"What's wrong Gos?" Honker asked.

"My cell phone. I can't find it." Gosalyn said.

"You're probably left it on her dresser in you're room." Honker said.

"Yeah, you're right. Ali said that she was going to call me today." Gosalyn said

"I'm sure that she'll cal you back if she did." Honker replied.

Gosalyn nodded her head and the two walked back to her house.

Monday morning…

Ali walked to Gosalyn's house and knocked on the door.

Drake answered it. "Oh, hello Ali."

"Hi Mr. Mallard. Is Gos ready?" She asked.

"You just missed her. Her and Honker left for soccer practice already." He said.

"Oh," Ali said.

"You want me to drive you Ali? I have some spare time." Drake said.

Ali shook her head and walked away.

"No." She replied.

Drake watched her and then closed the door behind him.

Once she arrived at school, she saw Gosalyn and Honker talking in the field.

She walked up to the two love birds.

"Ahem, thanks for waiting for me Gos." Ali said.

Gosalyn looked at her and gasped. "Ali! Oh my God! I am so sorry! Honker stopped by and…"

Ali rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it Gosalyn. I guess that I'm just have to get used to it now."

The coach blew his whistle. "Girls, get in you're positions and we'll start our work out." The coach said

"Ali I…" Gosalyn said.

"Don't bother." Ali said as she walked away from Gosalyn.

Gosalyn just looked at her and got in her seat.

After practice Gosalyn and Ali are in the locker rooms.

"Hey Ali, you want to do something tonight?"

"Oh, you mean so you can blow me off again?" Ali asked.

"Um, yeah sorry we couldn't get together." Gosalyn said.

"No big deal. How's Honker?" She asked.

"What's with the attitude? All of a sudden you don't like Honker. It's not like I met somebody off the street you know." Gosalyn said.

"No, it's not him I don't like. It's you going gaga over Honker." Ali said.

"I'm not gaga, We've been friends since we was little. He's a pleasant young man. What's the problem?" Gosalyn asked.

"No problem." Ali said.

"Anyway, he has his NASA club thingy with his friends. So you and I will definitely get together." Gosalyn said.

"Thanks for fitting me in." Ali said.

"I do what I can. Let me just drop me bag off at my house and we can go." Gosalyn said.

They walked up to her door, Drake was in his full Darkwing costume.

Gosalyn gasped and closed the door right away.

"Let's go get some pizza." Gosalyn said.

"What are you hiding?" Ali asked.

"Nothing, let's just have some pizza." Gosalyn said.

The two walked down the street.

And are now at the pizza joint.

"So, what do you want to do after pizza? Go to a movie?" Ali asked.

"Good idea. Then when we come back here for more pizza, there'll be a new crowd who didn't see the two pies we've already eaten." Gosalyn said.

"Sounds good." Ali said.

Just then Honker walked up to them.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

Ali narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" Ali asked.

"Those really good friends of mine -- they totally blew me off. I figured you guys might be here." Honker said.

"Well pull up a bench. We'll order another pizza." Gosalyn said.

"No, I'll just get a slice. I'm only going to stay a minute." Honker said.

"Want to borrow my stop watch?" Ali asked.

"Hey, Ali. If you want me to leave just say so." Honker said.

Ali waved. "Okay, bye now." Ali said.

Gosalyn looked at her shocked. "Hey come on Ali. I thought that we was going to see a movie." She said.

"What movie?" Honker asked.

"It's called "The Big Chick Movie That Appeals Only to Girls and Makes Men and Boys Vomit." Ali said.

"Hey Ali, did I say that I wanted to go to the movie with you?" Honker asked.

"No, but you never mentioned wanting to horn in on our pizza time, either." Ali replied.

"Ali, you're so darn pleasant and friendly, I don't see how anyone _could_ resist an evening with you. But just on a crazy whim, I think I'll go home and watch TV by myself." Honker said.

He walked away.

"Hey, come on... Honker."

She then looks back at Ali.

"Are you trying to get into the obnoxious hall of fame or something?" She asked.

"Go on, go after him." Ali said.

Gosalyn widen her eyes when she said that.

"Ali, have you lost you're mind?" Gosalyn asked.

"You'd go after him if I weren't here, wouldn't you?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know." She said.

"Well, let me give you the opportunity to find out." Ali said.

She got up and walked out the door.

"What the hell did I do?" Gosalyn asked.

Gosalyn sighs and looks at the bill. "Great, ditch and leave me the check." She said.

She grabs her wallet out of messenger bag, puts the cash on the table and heads out.

She walks back in her house and slams the door.

Drake walks to her. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you and Ali had plans tonight." He asked.

"So did I. But she had a hissy fit when Honker showed up for a second. pushed him out, then got all mad at me and left. Leaving me with the check." Gosalyn said.

"Ouch." Drake said.

"Tell me about it. Since I now have some free time on my hands. I'm going to work on my movie." Gosalyn said.

"I thought that you and Ali wore going to do it together?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah, right. I can do it myself." She said.

She puts her bags down and headed up stairs.

Drake watched her walk away.

The next day…

Gosalyn is playing video games when the doorbell rang.

She set the controller down and walked to the door and answered it.

"Well…look who it is. It's little miss sunshine girl." Gosalyn said crossing her arms.

Ali sighed. "I just came to see how the movies going."

"Why didn't you just call?" Gosalyn asked.

"I felt like taking a walk."

Ali said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, can I get some eye contact here?" Gosalyn asked.

Gosalyn sighed and closed the door and headed into the living room.

"And suppose we'll just pretend last night never happened." Gosalyn said.

"Why? You want to tell me how your date was with Honker?" Ali asked.

"There was no date with Honker. There was nothing. He left, you left, I left. Big Monday night." Gosalyn said.

"And I suppose you think that's my fault?" Ali asked.

"The notion had crossed my mind." Gosalyn said.

Drake comes walking in the living room.

"Hey, hey Ali." Drake said.

"Hey, Mr. Mallard." Ali said.

Drake could sense the cold distance between the two of them.

"Uh.. So Ali, how's the family?" Drake asked.

"They're good." Ali said.

"The movie is almost done."

"Good."

"Fine."

Great."

"Good then."

"Um... okay, I guess I'll go home now." Ali said.

Ali walked to the front doors, Gosalyn stood there.

"Hey, wait... weren't we fighting about something?" Gosalyn asked.

Ali had walked out of the house and the door closed.

"Okay... and here's little Gosalyn all alone once again." Gosalyn said.

'Did I forget to use deodorant?' She thought to herself as she sniffed her arm pits, then shrugs.

Ali is walking home when Honker stopped her.

"Hey Ali." Honker said.

Ali didn't respond to him.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Honker asked.

"No thanks. I'd rather walk by myself." Ali said.

"Too bad." Honker said.

Ali looked at him. "What are you doing? Are some stalker?" Ali asked.

"Look, I'd like to talk to you, okay?" Honker asked.

"So talk." Ali said.

"Listen, I don't know why but you started not like me. And that's fine with me. You don't have to." Honker said.

"I agree." Ali said.

"But it would be really nice if you could try and get along with me a little. At least in front of Gosalyn." Honker said.

"Why should I?" Ali asked.

"Because she's you're best friend. And I like her a lot." Honker said.

"So, what do you want a medal for it?" Ali asked.

"So you hating me puts her in a very awkward position." Honker said.

"I don't hate you. But I'm not going to sit by while you take my friend away." Ali said.

"I'm not taking your friend away" Honker said.

"Yeah right." Ali said.

"I don't care if you don't like me. I'm just saying you'd have to be pretty stupid to think anything or anybody is going to shake your friendship with Gosalyn." Honker said.

"Yeah, pretty stupid. Look, I may conceivably have been acting like a jerk toward you..." Ali tailed on.

"It's possible; don't worry about it." Honker said.

"But you and I aren't good friends." Ali said.

"Definitely not." Honker said.

"I am happy for you and Gos though." Ali said.

"I know." Honker said.

Later that night…

Gosalyn is working over time on the movie.

She's editing it, adding the blood screams and more blood.

Drake would come in every 15 minutes and she would still be working on it.

After about a 5 hours of working on it, she fell asleep on her laptop.

Drake walked in, turned off the laptop and put her to bed.

Wednesday morning…

Gosalyn's alarm went off.

"At least I got it finished." Gosalyn yawned.

She got out of bed, headed out of the room.

Once she was ready to leave Honker walked up to her.

"Sorry Honk. But today is an all girls day." Gosalyn said.

"Oh okay. See you later." Honker said.

Gosalyn walked away.

Gosalyn knocks on Ali's house.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked.

"I bought the movie for you're inspection. Sorry it took so long." Gosalyn yawned.

"Forget it it's done. That's all that maters." Ali said.

"You're not mad?" Gosalyn asked.

Ali sighed. "I have no reason to be mad at you." She said.

"Does this mean we can be in the same room for a while?" Gosalyn asked.

"Don't push it." Ali replied.

"Fair enough." Gosalyn said.

The two headed to practice.

"Isn't Honker walking with us?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Nope, I told him that today is an girls day out."

"Cute." Ali said.

To Be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Partners

Gosalyn and Ali are walking home from practice, Gosalyn is telling another Honker story.

Which Ali is getting old of real fast

"And we're sitting there, trying to watch the movie, and this guy next to Honk just won't shut up. So finally, Honker takes out a ten-dollar bill and says to him, "Hey, buddy, I'll pay for your popcorn if you promise to sit somewhere else after you get it." Gosalyn said.

Ali seemed unmoved by that.

"And then he developed a vaccine for polio, and tricked Rumpelstiltskin into revealing his name." Ali said.

Gosalyn just looked at her when Honker comes driving by.

"Yo. Hey Ali." Honker said.

"Yo." Gosalyn said.

"Why Honker. It's so nice to see you." Ali said.

"Anybody want a ride home?" Honker asked.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but since I live two houses down, I guess I'll pass." Ali said.

"Oh, okay." Honker said.

"Well, I'll take that ride." Gosalyn said.

She walked to the car and get in the passenger seats.

"See you Ali." Gosalyn said.

"See you." Honker said.

They took off, Ali sighs as she watched the car drove off.

The next day at practice standing by the lockers.

" So, what did you do last night?

"Oh, you know, not much."

"You went out with Honker?"

"Well... yeah."

"You know, you don't have to tiptoe around me like I'm some sort of hysterical nut job." (closes locker)

"There are many words I could use to describe you. Hysterical is not among them."

They walked out of the locker rooms, spotted two ditzy girls fighting over who are smarter.

"They're fighting over who's smarter?" Gosalyn asked.

" There's a battle of the Titans." Ali replied.

Gosalyn shrugged.

"I don't know. You got to give Brittany credit for not feeling like she has to conform to Angie's image of her." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali asked.

"Huh?" Gosalyn looked at her confused.

"Are you comparing Angie and Brittany to you and me?" Ali asked.

"There's, like, 16 possible combinations there, and not a single one of them works." Gosalyn replied.

"Angie should accept Brittany saying she's smart, and I should accept you and this whole Honker worship." Ali said.

"Ali, you're making a big leap here, and I don't worship Honker or anyone else. Get over it." Gosalyn said.

"I am." (walks away)

Gosalyn just narrows her eyes at Ali.

(in Practice)

"Okay, girls get in you're teams and we'll get started." The teacher said.

Ali raised her arm. "What if you would rather practice with a different group?" Ali asked.

"I'd really rather you work with someone, Ali."

"Great." Ali said.

Gosalyn just sat there looking at her.

Gosalyn and Ali walking outside to the field.

"So, you want to do the practice alone, hmm?" Gosalyn asked.

"Kind of. I kind of said that to tick you off."

"It worked."

(Jodie approaches)

"Are you guys doing that practice together?" Jodie asked.

"Not necessarily." Gosalyn said.

"It's not looking good." Ali said.

"Really?" Jodie asked.

Gosalyn spotted Angie and Brittany still fighting.

"Uh-oh." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, yeah? Then who are you going to do practice with?" Angie asked.

"Um..." Brittany trailed on.

"Um, Ali, do you want to work with me on the practice?" Jodie quickly said.

"Huh?"

Ali looks over at Gosalyn.

"Don't do me any favors." Gosalyn said.

"Sure, Jodie, why not?" Ali said.

"Okay, cool." Jodie said.

(Brittany approaches)

"Jodie, Angie and I are not speaking, so do you want to do the practice with me?" Brittany asked.

"Aw, gee, Brittany, I wish I could, but I promised Ali I'd do it with her." Jodie said.

"Oh... well, um, how about you, Gosalyn?" Brittany asked.

Gosalyn looked surprised at her.

"You want to do a soccer practice with me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, not really, but I mean, you're right here and all." She replied.

"Oh, Brittany, you sweet-talker, you."

Gosalyn and Brittany walk away

Gosalyn and Brittany are kicking a soccer ball around.

Gosalyn would kick it and Brittany would miss it.

"So, Like, anyways, Gosalyn. I went to the…." Brittany trailed on.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Brit, instead of talking, how about you try to kick the ball." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, sorry." Brit said.

Gosalyn looked over at Ali and Jodie really kicking and practicing it.

After practice Jodie and Ali are talking.

"So, Ali you want to go out for some pizza?" Jodie asked.

Ali looked and spotted Gosalyn near by.

"SURE Jodie, I would love to go to Pizza King with you. It will be nice to chat with somebody who really cares." Ali said making sure Gosalyn heard that.

Gosalyn just slammed her locker and grabbed her sports bag and headed out.

Brittany followed Gosalyn out.

"Hey, Gosalyn wait!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn sighed and stopped. "What do you want Brit?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out."

Gosalyn looked surprised at her, since Honker was away at computer camp for the week. And Ali and her weren't getting along great.

"Sure why not." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah." Brittany said.

The two walked off to Britt's house.

(at Brittany's house)

They're both sitting on the couch.

"So, Gosalyn. Why d did you stop looking cute?" Brit asked.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You know the cute clothes. You were popular." Brit said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh that. It wasn't worth it. I wasn't being me." Gosalyn said.

Brit looked confused. "Well if you wasn't you. Who were you?" Brit asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

(pause)

"You want to go get some pizza?" Gosalyn asked.

"Okay." Brittany replied.

The two got up from the couch and walked out of the house.

(at Pizza King)

Gosalyn and Brittany are sitting down in a booth.

"So, what's you're favorite sport?" Gosalyn asked.

Brittany just sat there and trying to think.

Gosalyn sighed and slammed her head on the table. 'The only reason she's on the team is because her daddy's the coach.' Gosalyn thought to her self.

(Jodie and Ali enter)

"Hey, guys." Jodie said.

"Hi." The two said.

Ali looked unhappy to see Gosalyn.

"I'm here with my friend Gosalyn who respects my intelligence." Brittany said.

Gosalyn looked at her.

"She's embellishing a little. Why don't you sit down with us?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm not really hungry." Ali said.

(turns and leaves)

(a sad Gosalyn watches Ali leave, while Brittany obliviously looks on)

With Ali and Jodie at the mall.

"So, why aren't you and Gos talking?" Jodie asked.

"I thought we was here to shop not talk about Gosalyn." Ali said.

"Sorry, it's just that I never seen you two like this before."

"Yeah well get used to it." Ali said.

"What's really the matter?"

"Nothing, we just don't want to hang out."

"You know Honker is away for the week."

"So? What's you're point?" Ali asked.

Jodie just sighed and walked away. "I just think that you should give her another chance."

Ali looks at her phone is about to call Gosalyn when the thought past.

With Gosalyn and Brittany.

Brittany is leaving Gosalyn's house.

"Bye Gosalyn." Brittany said.

Gosalyn is playing video games.

"Bye." Gosalyn said.

Brittany walked out and Gosalyn let out a sigh of relieve.

"Thank god, she's gone." Gosalyn said.

Drake walks into the living room.

"She can't be that bad." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "You're right, she's worse. Dad, she thinks that the rainforest is some night club."

Drake chuckled and cleared his throat. "Now, now Gosalyn. That's not very nice. Dinner is ready."

At the dinner table.

Gosalyn just looked at her plate of food.

Morgana and Drake looked at her worried.

"Gos, you okay?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I guess. I don't know, No." She said.

"Is this about Ali or Honker?" Drake asked.

"Both I guess. I miss Honker even though he left a couple days ago. And Ali is being a total pain in the butt. She keeps giving me attitude about everything. And today at practice she didn't want to be my partner." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed.

"Give her some time Gos. She'll come around."

Gosalyn sighed.

"I suppose." Gosalyn said.

The next day at practice.

Ali sees Gosalyn at her locker and just walked out to the field.

Gosalyn couldn't stand this any more. She closed her locker door and headed out to the field.

Jodie and Ali are talking.

"Well, I better get to my spot. See ya." Jodie said.

"Later." Ali said.

(Jodie leaves just as Gosalyn -- who has been following close behind -- arrives)

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

"Hey."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them

" Imagine how bad you'd feel if you been acting like a total clod around somebody that hasn't done anything to you." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, just imagine. Listen, Gosalyn, I..."

"On the other hand, imagine if you had this really good friend who was having a really bad week and this friend's been acting pretty much like a jerk toward you."

"Yeah..."

"But you already know how badly she feels about it. You with me?"

"Um, I think so."

"Maybe it's this friend that you don't get to see as often as you used to, but you still care just as much about her and you hate to see her unhappy."

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe you'd just forgive that friend for what she did without even asking for an apology, just to let her know, you know, that you're still best friends."

"That's an interesting scenario you propose. Suppose that left your friend, um, kind of embarrassed and speechless?"

"Well, then, I'd just tell her that I'd meet her for pizza after practice -- give the kid some time to collect herself."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I thought so."

Gosalyn walks away.

(at Pizza King)

"So then, Brittany says to my dad (imitating Brittany) "Did they have football when you went to high school?" Gosalyn said.

"This is what I get for putting down your Honker stories."Ali said.

"Hey, I've still got a bunch of those you haven't heard."

Ali rolls her eyes.

To Be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Getting to know you

It's days before school starts and there's a parade going on.

Ali is watching a parade alone.

"Ah!" She exclaimed.

(a camera flashes in her eyes; the picture is of Ali wincing at the bright light)

Ali looked up and saw Gosalyn standing there.

"You'll pay through the nose for that shot, missy. Unless you can give me a plausible reason for your being here." Gosalyn said.

"I was having too much fun at home, so I thought I'd go out and get killed by an unstable parade float." Ali said.

"Yep, through the nose."

"I'd stay and talk, but I've got 20 bucks riding on my quick escape. Join me?"

"Got a date... with a thoughtless delinquent. "

"Honker's back?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yup. Just got back last night."

"And you're meeting him here?" Ali asked.

"What better place than a high school new school year parade. The anarchic death spiral of Western society?"

"So your date consists of making fun of people."

"If you must be all simplistic about it. And you're here because..."

"I had nothing better to do."

"Oh, look! (sees the cheerleading squad walk past) Hope you have time for a cheer before you go."

The cheerleeders wore throwing candy out at everybody.

"That's it. When the candy reaches escape velocity, it's time to leave."

"Where the hell is Honker? He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

"I wouldn't let it bother you. Just because he's a few minutes late doesn't mean he's a jerk or anything."

"I'm glad you're starting to warm to him."

"I need to cross this street now if I want to make it home before the next ice age. See you." (leaves)

"Godspeed, Indiana Duck."

Ali crossed the street and Gosalyn is looking for Honker.

As soon as Ali crossed the street she found Honker around the cornor.

"Ali" Honker said.

"Oh. Honker. Aren't you supposed to be with Gosalyn? She was waiting for you in front of Drugs N' Stuff."

"Oh. She just said to meet at the pharmacy. I thought she meant the other one. I guess it was just a big misunderstanding."

"That's what Pol Pot said." Ali said.

"He didn't mean to kill two million people. He only wanted to scare them." Honker said.

Ali chuckled at that. "Ah! I made you laugh. Gosalyn wouldn't get that joke at all." Honker said.

"Yeah, I guess she's not really into that stuff is she?" Ali asked.

Honker shook his head. "Nope. Anyways, till I find her. Mind if I hang out with you?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm better off..." Ali said.

"We're both headed back toward Drugs N' Stuff. We can help each other." Honker said.

"If you really want to walk with me, fine, but I don't think you'll find Gosalyn. I've never seen this street so crowded before." Ali said.

"It is a stunning array of pod people." Honker said imitating Gosalyn.

"That sounds just like her." Ali said.

"I know, weird huh?" Honker said.

"Yeah, you're spending too much time with her." Ali said.

Honker looked around and saw the nearby floats by and got an idea.

" Maybe we should hop a float. We could see more people that way, and more people could see us." Honker said.

Ali eyes widen. "Whoa, okay you are and what did you to Honker?" Ali asked.

"Come on, You got to embrace the nightmare. Don't you want to wave to the crowd?" Honker said.

"Look, Honker, I know that you and Gosalyn see this whole thing as a big joke, but that's not me." Ali said.

They hopped on the float and Honker waved to everybody while Ali didn't.

"You know if Gosalyn was up her she would make faces at everybody." Honker said.

"I can tell." Ali said.

With Gosalyn she's standing around waiting for Honker to show up.

When her two friends walked up towards her. "Hey, Gos. We're having a paint fight. Want to join?" Gary asked.

Gosalyn loved to have paint fights, she plays on the local paintball team every weekend with them. She was going to say yes but quickly changed her mind.

"Maybe some other time dudes. I'm supposed to meet Honker here." Gosalyn said.

CeCe and Gary just looked at each other. "Oh, okay you're lost. See you on Monday." Gary said.

The two walked away and Gosalyn waved to them, looked at her watch.

"Where are you Honk?" She asked.

Honker and Ali hopped down from the float and saw the mascot coming up to them.

"The animals are about to exact their revenge." Ali said.

(the St. Carnard Lions mascot rushes towards them)

"Here we go, St. Carnard here we go!" The Mascot exclaimed.

"Beat it." Ali said.

"Come on, let's have a cheer!" The mascot said.

"She said beat it, Leo!" Honker exclaimed.

(shoves the mascot away)

"Wow. That was the modern equivalent of laying your cape over a puddle of water for me." Ali said.

Honker shrugged. "Well, I don't have a cape for you right now."

"Do you do that for Gosalyn?"

"No, she usually does this stuff her self." Honker said.

"Yeah she does like to take care of her own business." Ali chuckled.

"I _knew_ you were having fun. Look -- cheerleaders! On Fire!" Honker exclaimed.

"Wow."

"It's like the _Hindenburg" Honker said._.

"Oh, the lack of humanity."

(the crowd cheers and applauds as fire fighters arrive to put out the blaze)

"This is magnificent. _When Homecoming Parades Turn Hellish." Ali said._

"Now, aren't you glad you were here to see this?"

"Well, I definitely understand why you wanted to share this with Gosalyn. Sorry you never hooked up." Ali said/

"It's okay. By now she'd be so busy snapping pictures she'd forget I was even here. You know how she is." Honker said.

"Yeah, I know how she is." Ali said.

"Thanks for getting lost in the moment with me."

"Um, you're welcome?"

The two looked at each other and smiled.

With Gosalyn she's looking around at the parade and taking pictures of everything.

"Whoa, this is too good to be true! Cheerleaders fighting, football players the whole thing." She said.

She then looked around again. "Where is Honker? I'm not going to wait here anymore." She said she started to walk away.

Right when she walked away Honker and Ali came walking up.

"This just has to be my worst day ever."

"Hey, it could be worse." Honker said

"Let's see... in the past half-hour, I've lost the chance to make 20 bucks, lost my dignity on a float," Ali said.

"But still you had fun." Honker said.

Ali smiled little. "Yeah, I did." Ali said.

"Um, this is where I saw Gosalyn before, but she's not here now."

"We've done what we can. I wouldn't stress about it. We're having a good time, right?"

(suddenly, they're once again accosted by the St. Carnard Lions mascot, who seems to be in some distress)

(muffled) "Help... me..." He cried.

"Not _you_ again." Ali said.

"Remember us? We're the ones who _don't_ enjoy your hilarious antics." Honker said.

(muffled) – "Can't... breath..." The Mascot said.

"What's he saying?" Honker asked.

"It's either "canned beef" or "can't breathe." Ali said.

(the mascot collapses)

Honker pulls the mascot's head off, revealing him to be Mr. Goose)

(gasping) – "Hello? Where am I? Oh..." Goose said.

"I can't believe it. It's Mr. Goose." Ali said.

"And he would have gotten away with it if it weren't for us meddling kids." Honker said.

Ali laughed. "Okay, now it's official. You truly are spending too much time with Gosalyn." Ali said.

Just then a camera went off.

"Thanks! It's for the yearbook. I'm getting some really great pictures of couples tonight." Ted said.

(leaves)

"No, Ted, we're not a..." Honker said.

"Yeah, he's dating Gosalyn!" Ali exclaimed.

"Well, it's about stinking time." Gosalyn said.

(Gosalyn approaches with her camera around her neck)

"We've been looking all over for you." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked confused at him.

"What do you mean, been looking?" She asked.

"Honker and I ran into each other. We've been up and down the entire parade route." Ali said.

"Together? And yet, no torn clothes? No blood? No missing organs?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, we got along... pretty well. Right, Honker?" Ali asked.

"Right. I guess." Honker said.

"I said to meet at Drugs N' Stuff. Where were you, you big dope?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, you said at the pharmacy." Honker said

"He was at the other one waiting for you. That's where I met him... ran into him." Ali said.

"Mm-hmm. I tried there, too. You guys must have left before I got there, I guess." Gosalyn said.

"I guess." Honker said.

"Well, come on. Let's get some pizza and compare battle scars." Gosalyn said.

(grabs Honker's arm and starts walking) Come on, Ali." Gosalyn said.

( hesitates, then starts to join them just as the paint-fighting Gary and CeCe arrive)

is suddenly caught in the crossfire, and is splashed with blue and yellow paint)

"Oh, no, civilian casualties. You look great, Ali." Gosalyn chuckled.

Honker couldn't believe that.

"I can't believe this? Are you okay?" Honker asked.

"I'm..." Ali trailed.

Honker took off his jacket.

"Here, take my jacket. Wish I'd worn my cape." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked confused at him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I've always wanted an amazing Technicolor dream coat." Ali said.

"I've trained her well." Gosalyn said.

"Come on, Ali . We'll stop by your house and you can shower and change before we head out." Honker said.

"No, come out like that, Ali . Shake up your image." Gosalyn chuckled.

"You know, why don't you two just go on ahead? I think I'll skip the pizza tonight. I need to go talk to Pharaoh about his dreams." Ali said.

"Aw, come on." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, come on, Ali." Honker said.

"I'm kind of beat." Ali said.

"Okay, see you around." Honker said,

"I'll call you later." Gosalyn said.

( and as they walk away, Ali steals a look at Honker and sighs)

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed back to her house.

With Gosalyn and Honker at the pizza joint.

"So, what did you and Ali talk about during the parade without me?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker shrugged. "Not much really. Just about everything." Honker said.

"Oh." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, nothing too important. Well, I better head home. I promised my dad that I would help him clean the garage." Honker said.

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

"Very unlikely." Honker said.

He kissed Gosalyn on the cheek and walked out, Gosalyn just sat there. All of a sudden she got a weird feeling. "Snap out of Gosalyn. Ali is my best friend. I shouldn't have these kind of thoughts going in my head." She said.

She paid the check and headed out. "It's not like Ali has a crush on him." She mussed.

With Ali in her room. She's holding a picture of Honker. "Gosalyn, must never know." Ali said as she put the picture back in her dresser drawers.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Trouble

Honker and his family are in the dinning room.

Herb comes in.  
"Binki! I'm going back to work. Full time!" Herb exclaimed.  
"Oh, my god, you're kidding!" Binki said.  
"Nope. I ran into Ron at the K-mart, and he's moved back to reopen the plant."  
They hug.  
"Oh! Oh, this is a godsend! Oh, honey, this is the best news!" Binki exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm, I'm so glad that you're happy." Herb  
"Oh, Honker, I told Duck's son David to come by to see you."   
"David Duck? Dad, I hated that guy."  
"Oh, Honk just do this one thing for me please." Binki said.

Honker sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine."

The gang is in Honker's house watching TV and Honker had told them about David.

"David Duck? Oh, barf. Honk, remember when you beat him up on the playground?"  
"Yup. I kicked his ass!" Honker said.  
"Wait, wasn't he the kid with scoliosis and asthma?" Ali asked.  
"Yup. And I kicked his ass!" Honker said.  
"Honker, David's here!" Binki exclaimed.  
David comes down the stairs. They all get up to greet him.  
He has grown up a lot, blonde hair and looking very good.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" David said.  
"Yeah, hey!" Honker said.  
They shake hands.  
Gosalyn looks over at David.

"Wow, David, you've really grown up!" Gosalyn said.  
"Hey, look at you. You have really grown up!" David said.

Gosalyn blushed at that.  
"Yes, in fact we've all grown up." Honker said.  
Honker grabs Gosalyn and puts his arm around her.  
"So! David, hey! Tell us about you! We're dating!" Honker said.

Gosalyn looks at him confused.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"What? I'm just, sorry! Making conversation, here!" Honker said.  
They all sit.  
"So! Uh, Gosalyn, are you still making short movies?" David asked.  
"Yeah! I still make movies when I have time." Gosalyn said.  
He turns towards her.  
"Aren't you working on that horror flick?" Honker asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I finished that weeks ago. Now I'm working on my second thriller called 'The Monster that ate St. Carnard.' Cool huh?" Gosalyn asked.  
"I mean, I'd love to see what you got so far." David said.  
"Yeah?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Well enough about us, tell us about you! David, you still got that big old curve in your spine?" Honker asked.  
Gosalyn and David looked at him funny.  
"Anyways, David come to my house and I'll show you them." Gosalyn said.

"Sounds good." David said.

The two headed out of the house.

Ali looks at him. "Now you know how I feel." Ali said.

"I'm not worried." Honker said.

"Really? I mean, did you see how he looked at her? He was eyeing her really bad." Ali said.

Honker just stood there and thought about it for a second.

"He better not." Honker said. As he stromed out of the house.

Ali just smiled and watched.

"This could be my opening." She said as she walking back to her house.

Gosalyn and David are watching Gosalyn's movies.

"Well, it's not my best movie, but it's…" Gosalyn trailed on.  
"Wow! I love it! Do you have any anymore?" David asked.  
"Yeah! Oh my god, yeah, I totally have more! I just have to.." Gosalyn said.  
She turns around and knocks a glass of soda on him.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god, I am so sorry! I'm so sorry." Gosalyn said.  
She gets a towel and starts toweling his shirt off.  
"Yeah, that's okay." David said.  
Honker barges in.  
"Alright, what the hell's going on here?" Honker asked.  
Gosalyn sat up and looked at him confused.

"I spilled soda on him."  
"Oh."  
"I should leave. I'll see you later."  
"Okay."  
"Hey, Gosalyn, great movies."  
He leaves.  
"What is it with you?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Me? Gosalyn, he's hitting on you!"  
"He is not! We're just friends! He talks to me, listens to me, shares ideas with me!" Gosalyn said.  
"Oh my god, Gosalyn, This is exactly what Max did to you remember?" Honker said.  
"Honker, just 'cause a guy pays attention to me, does not mean he wants to make out with me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
"Oh! Grow up!" Honker

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that why you paid attention to me?"  
"No! Of course not! I love your mind. That's the thing I love."

Gosalyn rolls her eyes and walks out.

"What I say?" Honker asked.

Honker is back at his house sleeping on the couch.

He's dreaming that David is stealing Gosalyn from him.

"Honker, I'm dumping you for David." Gosalyn said.

"What why?" Honker said.

"He's just better then you Honker. Face it, the two of us would of never worked out." Gosalyn said.

David comes and Gosalyn walks off with him.

"Gosalyn! Wait! Don't go!" Honker exclaimed.  
Dream stops.

Honker wakes up with a start.

**In Mallards kitchen.**

**Gosalyn is talking to Ali.**

"I'm telling you Gosalyn. You should break up with him." Ali said.  
"What's with you and trying to get me to break up with Honker?" Gosalyn asked.  
"Well I just think that it would be better for you're friendship. Before you two get in a big fight." Ali said.  
"I don't know, I don't know. I don't know what to do about Honker. He's acting like this possessive macho jerk." Gosalyn said.  
"Then you should absolutely break up with him." Ali said.

"No, Ali, I'm with him because I thought he wasn't like that!"  
"But Gosalyn, think about it. If you end it on good terms then you'll still be good friends." Ali said.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes, when the phone rang.

"Gosalyn, phone." Morgana called out.

Gosalyn got up and walked to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gos. This is David."

"Oh hey, David… What's up?" Gosalyn asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for walk." David said.

Gosalyn looked at the clock on the wall.

"Uh.. Sure I guess I could go out for awhile." Gosalyn said.

"Cool, I'll see you there." David said.

Gosalyn hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ali asked.

"David, just asking me to for a walk."

"Oh." Ali said in a tone.

Gosalyn looked at her. "Oh stop it Ali. I have NO feelings towards David. He's just my friend that's all. I love Honker!" Gosalyn said.

Ali got up and walked out of the house.

Gosalyn groaned and rubbed her head.

"Some fresh air will do me good." She said.

With Honker and his family.

Herb is outside cutting bushes when Honker walks to him.  
"Hey, dad, um, I was wondering if you'd show me like, a few fighting moves."  
"Who are you planning to fight?" Herb asked.  
"David Duck."  
"Fighting never gets any where son." Herb said.

"He's making a move on Gosalyn." Honker said.

Drake comes walking by and he hears that.  
"Oh, no, no, no. Gosalyn's not going near that pretzel boy." Drake said.

"Honker, I'm sure that he's just being friendly." Herb said as he walked past.

Drake looked at him. "I can teach you some moves." He said.

Gosalyn walked out of the house and saw David walking by.

"Yo!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Hey." David said.

Gosalyn walked over to him and the two started walking down the sidewalk.

"So, how's everything going with you Ali?" David asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Wish I could tell you that we was doing fine. But it's just that every time we get together we start fighting over Honker. You know she wants me to dump Honker."

David paused when he heard that.

"Really? Why?" David asked.

"She said it might be better for our friendship if we did."

"Do you think she's right?"

"NO! I love Honker with all my heart. I would never do something like that to me." She said.

As she walked on down, David just stood there and sighed.

Honker and Drake are in the tower and Honker punching a bag and doing jumping jacks.

"Stupid David, Making moves on my girlfriend!" Honker exclaimed.

"That's right Honk man. Take you're anger out on the bag." Drake said.

"Gosalyn thinks that he's just being nice." Honker said.

Honker kept pouncing the bag until he hi so hard that it flew off the handle.

"Wow." Honker said.

"Yeah, uh… I think that's enough of that. You're done for now." Drake said.

Honker nodded his head and the two headed out. "I know why don't you come over for dinner, honk." Drake said.

"I don't know." Honker said.

"Just think about it okay?" Drake asked.

Honker nodded his head again.

Honker is walking back to his house when he past the playground and saw Gosalyn and David sitting on the swings talking.

His eyes narrowed and turned bright red.

Honker walks up to them.  
"Ok, you and me, right now!" Honker exclaimed.  
They get up.  
"Honker, what are you doing?" Gosalyn asked.  
"This isn't about you, Gosalyn!"  
He shoves David.  
"Honker, stop it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.  
Gosalyn pushes Honker back from David.  
"Yeah, that's right, hold me back!" Honker said.  
"Stop it! Honker, for the last time: David has no interest in me whatsoever!"  
"Yeah, I do."  
Gosalyn turns around and looks at David.

"What?"

"Why do you think we've been spending so much time together?"  
'Cause we're friends?"  
"Oh, come on, Gosalyn! I mean, I've talked to you, I've listened to you, and I've shared ideas with you! What's that about?"  
"See! I KNEW IT!" Honker exclaimed.  
Gosalyn whirls around.  
"What?"  
"I don't know what it takes with women. I mean, you put in all this time and effort and they…"  
David and Honker: "Want to be just friends!"  
"I know! I hate that! Man, and to think I was gonna kick your ass!"  
"Hey, you had every reason."  
"Did you hear that, Gosalyn? 'Every reason'!"   
"You know what, Honker? You don't trust me, and you don't respect me!"  
She leaves.  
"No! No, Gosalyn, I was just trying…"  
"Go to hell."  
Honker stands there and looks at her go.  
"Well! It wouldn't have worked out with her and me anyway. I mean, I'm not supposed to say anything, but we're just here until my dad closes down the plant."  
"Wait, close…your dad was opening the plant full time!"  
"Yeah, well, they're burning off the inventory and then, that's all she wrote."  
"My dad's depending on that job!"  
"Yeah, well I guess he should've thought ahead. Like my dad."  
He turns around to leave. Honker taps his shoulder.  
"Hey!"  
He turns around and Honker punches him right on the nose.

David goes down on hands and knees.  
"You bastard! You broke my nose!"  
"That's…good!"  
David walked away holding his beak, Honker waved his fit in pain.

"Ow, Ow." He cried.

Gosalyn walks into her house and slams the door.

"Men! Are so freaking stupid! They only think with one part of there body." She said.

Drake walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked at him. "Honker! He's like the biggest jerk ever!" She exclaimed as she stumped all the way to her room.

Drake sighed and Morgana walked in. "What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I think I made things worse with Gosalyn and Honker."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I gave Honker some fighting moves so he could stand up to David."

Morgana couldn't believe this.

"WHAT! How could you do that?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. He said that David was making moves on Gosalyn."

"And you thought that you would ix the problem by making Honker into something he's not." Morgana said,

Drake sighed and didn't answer that.

"Oh Drake." Morgana said.

Honker is outside his house looking outside.

When Ali came walking by and spotted him.

She looked at him and walked up to him.

"Hey Honk." Ali said.

Honker didn't look at her. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Honker sighed and told her the whole story.

"Oh, wow, Honker I am so sorry to hear that." Ali said.

Honker didn't reply to her and just looked up.

"You know Honk, there are other fish in the sea."

Honker looked at her. "I know that you don't like me anymore Ali. But I'm not going to break up with her." Honker said.

Ali just sighed and looked at him. Honker looked at her as well, they just looked at each other and then Tank called for Honker that the phone was with him.

"Okay, I'll be right in. See you Ali." Honker said.

He walked in the house and Ali watched him. "Yeah bye." She said.

She then walked away.

'This is going to tougher then I thought.' She thought to herself.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

New feelings

At Gosalyn's house

(Honker and Gosalyn are sitting on the couch, trying to decide on a movie. There's still some tension between the two of them about the whole David thing)

"How about Screecher II? I heard those blood-sucking eyeballs look really cool when they burst." Gosalyn suggested.

"Actually, I'm kind of in the mood for a movie with a plot. Hey... Ali left me a message about a Fellini film festival."

"Oh, yeah?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah, she's been calling me a lot lately." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him weird. "Why?"

"I guess she remembered the debate we got into on Fellini's symbolism."

"I do, too -- one of the best naps I ever had."

"Hey, the cinema can be more than bursting eyeballs."

"The cinema?"

"Look, do you want to see La Dolce Vita?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Fine."

Honker grabs the remote and Gosalyn sits next to him.

Right when she did somebody knocks on the door; Gosalyn answers it and sees Ali standing there with a suitcase.

"Ali?" She asked.

( Ali follows Gosalyn into the living room; and lounging on the couch)

"Hey" Ali said.

"Hey, Ali." Honker said.

"Let me guess..." Gosalyn said.

"They made me share a room with my brother." Ali said.

"They tried to break you, damn it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I'm okay. I got out before he could blow something out of his nose . Look, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'm afraid if I go back, I'll make a lethal weapon out of the complimentary corkscrew." Ali said.

Gosalyn thought about it.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Gosalyn said.

"Hey, why don't the three of us get some pizza?" Ali asked.

"I am low on vitamins." Honker said.

"Okay." Ali said.

"Ready?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn looked at him.

"Excuse me, did I say I wanted to go out for pizza?" Gosalyn asked.

"Um, but you do, right?" Honker asked.

(Gosalyn crosses her arms)

"On second thought, you kids go. I've had enough excitement for today." Ali said.

"Well, let me show you to your suite." Gosalyn said.

( Gosalyn and Honker escort Ali to the spare room; it's decked out in various magic things)

"Nice wind chime." Honker said.

"Actually, it's a "room" chime. One of Morgana's brainstorms. She says that brings in good energy or something." She said.

"Well, now I will know if anybody tries to brake in my room." Ali said.

( Ali laughs; Gosalyn quickly grabs Honker's arm to lead him out of the room)

"Anyway, we won't keep you. See you in the morning!" Gosalyn said.

"Thanks." Ali said.

"Bye, Ali." Honker said.

( shuts the door as they leave, causing the "room chime" to fall to the ground)

"I know exactly how you feel." Ali said.

(back in the living room, Gosalyn heads to the door while Honker sits on the couch)

"I thought you wanted pizza." Gosalyn said.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry after all." Honker said.

(quietly) Okay, guess I've lost my appetite, too." Gosalyn whispered to herself.

She just stood there looking at Honker.

At Practice with the girls…

"So, shall we expect you back at Casa Mallard tonight?" Gosalyn asked as she put her stuff in the locker.

"I can settle back in at the hotel." Ali said.

"Well, if you think so..." Gosalyn trailed on.

"Yeah, I rather be there." Ali said as she closed her locker and headed out.

Gosalyn just watched as Ali walked away and shrugged.

Gosalyn shortly followed Ali out to the gym.

"You got to come over tonight. Morgana is making my favorite meal."

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"It's a surprise. But you're going to love it!" Gosalyn said.

Ali smiled and the two headed out to the field to practice.

At The Mallard House

The girls are at the dinner table with Drake and Morgana.

"It's so good to see you girls back together again." Morgana said as she bought in the meal.

Ali looked at it and couldn't think of what to say about it.

"Uh.. what's this?" Ali asked.

"Food." Gosalyn mussed.

"I know that, but what kind?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn and Drake looked at each other back at Ali.

"It's best that you didn't know what kind. Just try it." Gosalyn said.

Ali sniffed it and shook her head. "No, thanks, I lost my appetite." She said.

"Suit yourself. More for me." Gosalyn said as she ate it.

Ali just had a gross look on her face and slinked down in her seat.

An hour later..

Ali enters Gosalyn's room to the sound of loud screaming: Gosalyn is working on her new movie.

"Hey! Feel like getting something to eat?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn just shook her head.

"Another time. I want to finish this movie before Honker gets here. That crazy kid just doesn't appreciate a loud blood curdling scream. Besides, we just ate." Gosalyn said.

"I guess he's never had a good root canal. Mind if I hang out?" Ali asked.

"Be my guest. Oh... by the way, uh, thanks for leaving that message on Honker's machine about La Dolce Vita." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, watching a dead fish wash up on shore always puts me in a good mood." Ali said.

"But you know, you don't have to go to all the trouble of calling Honker. I'm always happy to pass messages along." Gosalyn said.

"Sure. I just..."

( Gosalyn resumes on the screaming; Ali gets the hint and leaves)

Gosalyn just tried to get the thoughts out of her head.

Ali walks back down stairs and sees Honker walking in.

"The Prince. Planning on taking over a country?" Ali asked.

"Well, not now that you've ruined the surprise." Honker said.

"It's just as well. You go to all the trouble of plotting a revolution, quelling the masses, and brutally killing your enemies, and what does it get you?"

(Drake walks past the two and hears them talking.)

"A glass coffin surrounded by tourists and necrophilia's?" Honker asked.

"I knew you'd find the upside."

Drake cleared his throat.

"Honker, Gosalyn is in her room." Drake said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Honker said.

Honker got up and walked up the stairs.

Ali watched as Honker leave and Drake looked at Ali.

"Say, Ali. Since you're here alone. Why don't you come with me to help me bring some of Morgana's stuff here."

"But what if Gos or Honker wants me?"

"They'll manage." Drake said.

Drake grabs Ali's hand and the two walked out of the house.

Honker knocks on Gosalyn's door.

"Come in." Gosalyn said.

"Hey." Honker said.

"Hey yourself. I was about to call the police." Gosalyn said.

"Because I'm ten minutes late?"

( Honker looks at his watch as Gosalyn clears her throat)

"Wow, 7:00. Sorry. Guess I lost track of the time." Honker said.

"What was so fascinating?"

"We were talking about The Prince's influence on Lenin, Trotsky, and Ms. Li." Honker said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I asked. Anyways, Honker. I'll be in here if you and Ali need finish with morgue chat." Gosalyn said.

"You okay Gos?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. I hate to disturb you and Ali's conversation." She said.

"It was just a conversation Gos." Honker said.

"If you say so." Gosalyn said.

Honker sighs. "Well, my mom wants me back soon. So I better be going." Honker said.

"What ever." Gosalyn said.

Honker kissed Gosalyn goodbye and walked out of the room.

Gosalyn sighed and looked back at her movie.

'I hate this feeling.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

With Morgana and the others at her house.

"So, what did you want me to do here?" Ali asked.

"Help me with the boxes." Morgana said.

"Um, okay. Why didn't you ask Gosalyn or Honker to help you?"

"I thought that we could have a little chat."

"About what?"

"About you and Honker. I know what you're up to Alison. And I suggest you stop it." Drake said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. If you think that Gosalyn doesn't sense what you are trying to do. You're wrong. Even if she's not saying anything to you about it. She's thinking about it."

"I'm not doing anything. And you can't lecture me on anything! You are not my dad!" Ali exclaimed.

"You're right I'm not. But I am Gos"

"This is so stupid. I'm out of here." Ali said.

She put a book away and walked out of the house.

Morgana looked at Drake. "What was that all about?" She asked.

Drake told her what was going on.

"Oh." Morgana said.

The next day at practice…

Gosalyn is kicking the ball on the wall hard.

Jodie approaches and looks at the Gosalyn just beating up the ball.

"Bad week?" Jodie asked.

"Why is it your business!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"It's not." (leaves)

"Hey, wait!" (runs after Jodie)

(in the field)

"Honker and I were meant for each other. We'd sit in front of the TV, make fun of whatever we saw -- it was the perfect relationship." Gosalyn said.

"You're just joking when you say that, right?"

"But when he and Ali start debating and going on about all that stuff they've read... all of a sudden, it's like he's from a different planet." Gosalyn said.

"I know the feeling." Jodie said.

"You ever worry that you and Mack are drifting apart?" Gosalyn asked.

"With all my extracurricular activities, I don't see him enough to drift apart." Jodie

"Um, I need to stop in here. See ya!" (quickly ducks into a classroom)

"Bye."

Ali enters the room.

"Gosalyn?" Ali asked.

"Hey, Ali!"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"Right. You always duck into empty classrooms when you see me coming."

"So you finally noticed, eh? (pause) Okay. Um, I'm happy you and Honker have been hitting it off so well. Really. But, see, Honker and I aren't hitting it off so well, and whether you mean to or not, you're making things worse. " Gosalyn asked.

Ali was shocked that Gosalyn asked that. Even if it was kind of true.

"What do you mean, "whether I mean to or not?" Ali asked.

"Come on, Ali you got to admit you have a tendency to monopolize his time." Gosalyn said.

"Excuse me?" Ali asked.

"Like the other day, when you kept him in the living room half the night." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, I didn't keep in there. He stopped by and we started talking."

"He stopped by, or you ran into him in the hall? Because the living room is at the opposite end of the house from mine." Gosalyn said.

"So?" Ali asked.

"So... the only way he could have "stopped by" is if you had stopped him before he saw me. (pauses as her brain catches up to her mouth) Oh..." Gosalyn said.

"Look, he probably heard the screaming and didn't want to disturb you." Ali said.

(sighs) "How could he hear what I was doing when he was downstairs? Are you trying to break us up?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey, come on, don't even say stuff like that. And don't make me responsible for whatever's going on between you two. Weren't you having problems before I got here?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath. "Actually no we weren't. It's like since the parade where you two stopped "looking for me". And what's with you calling him all the time? Also, what was that about you kept telling me to break up with him? So you better be straight with me Alison."

" I don't know what you're talking about Gosalyn. Anyway, the house will be finished in a couple of days and I'll be out of here. Unless you want me to go back to the hotel tonight." Ali said.

"No, of course not. I overreacted. I hate being this way. This jealousy crap... it's not me at all." Gosalyn said.

"Good. Cause I would never do something like that to you Gos. You know me better then that. " Ali said as she walked away.

Gosalyn watched as she walked away. 'Then why do I feel like you're trying to steal him away? ' She asked her self.

(at the Mallard house)

(someone knocks on the door to Ali's room)

"Come in." Ali said.

(Morgana enters)

"Hey, Ali . Have you seen Gosalyn?" Morgana asked.

"She's probably over at Honkers avoiding me." Ali said,

"Oh..." Morgana said.

(exasperated) Oh, no, not you, too. Look, there's nothing going on between me and Honker."

"If you say so."

"What?"

"Come on, Ali. I am a witch you know. I can sense these things."

(frowns) "Then your senses must be going into overdrive about now."

"Hey, I've seen the way you act around him . I can always tell when somebody is into someone. You know, ethereal transference."

"Even if what you just said made sense, Which it doesn't. I don't have feelings for Honker what's so ever!" Ali said.

"Okay. I should go." (starts to leave)

(sighs) "I'm sorry, Morgana. I'm just getting tired of what ever happing."

"But there's no use playing dumb, right?"

Ali just sighed when she heard her mom at the door.

"Hello." Helen said.

"That's my mom. Tell Gos I'll see her at practice." Ali said.

"Right." Morgana said.

Ali got up and headed out of the room.

Morgana watched as she walked away.

She shook her head. 'This isn't going well.' She thought.

In her dad's car.

"Ali, running off to Gosalyn's without even asking us first!" Helen exclaimed.

"You didn't even give us a chance to say no!" Jake exclaimed.

(Ali doesn't answer; she's too distracted by the voices in her head)

(V.O.) - I can always tell when somebody is into someone.

(Ali puts her head on her arms and stares out the window)

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Betrayal

Gosalyn and Drake are in the mall, Gosalyn is looking at a poster.

"Thanks for the company, Dad ." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, no problem. But why didn't you ask Honker or Ali?"

"You and I never go for rides anymore. We need to go for more rides."

"Mm... why'd you need to see the that movie again?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. You'll find out when everybody does. (pause) What do you mean, "mm..."?" Gosalyn asked.

"I didn't say "mm..."" Drake said.

"Yes, you did." Gosalyn said.

"No, I didn't." Drake said

(pause)

"Mm..." Gosalyn trailed on.

At The Mallard Home

( Ali rings the doorbell; the door is answered by Drake )

"Hey, Ali."

"Hey, Mr. Mallard."

"Gosalyn's upstairs with Honker."

"Thanks."

(Ali heads upstairs to Gosalyn's room, where she hears music playing)

" Hello!" Ali exclaimed.

(she knocks on the door, then pushes it open to reveal Gosalyn and Honker in heavy lip-lock)

"Oh!" Ali exclaimed.

"Oops." Honker said. Breaking away.

"Oy." Gosalyn said.

(turns off music)

"Sorry about that." Ali said.

"No biggie. You had to learn about kissing sometime." Gosalyn said.

"I saw Gosalyn's latest work and I just got carried away by the talent." Honker said.

Gosalyn shows a poster for her new movie. Which shows a girl with red hair with blonde lighting streaks in her hair.

"Tada!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"It's the new do that I want. I'm playing a girl that gets hit by lighting." Gosalyn said.

"Oh." Ali said.

"That's where you come in Ali."

"What?"

"You're going to dye my hair."

"I never did it before."

"It will be fun. You, me and a box of hair dye. Come on." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn grabbed Ali's hand and the two headed off.

(at the drug store)

(Gosalyn and Ali are looking at shelf upon shelf of hair coloring products)

"Golden Heather Blonde," "Dewy Cornfield Blonde," "April Wheat Blonde"... I just want to bleach my hair, not start a freaking farm.

I'm looking for "Blonde as a Bat," but so far no luck." Gosalyn said.

"I bet for 20 bucks and a bag of donuts, that girl behind the counter would come over to your house and help you with this." Ali said.

"You know, Ali , not everyone in the world conducts themselves by the same ruthlessly mercenary principles as you and your family."

"That's why I threw in the donuts. Give the deal a personal touch."

"And if you tell me one more time that you don't want to do this, I'll hit you over the head with this bottle of "Peaceful Sunrise Blonde." Gosalyn said.

"You know I have no aptitude for this sort of thing. Dyeing hair..." Ali said.

"Look, this is the kind of activity that teen girls do together to cement their friendships. Don't you want to cement our friendship?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'd probably do better with actual cement." Ali said.

"Me thinks thou doth protesteth too much." Gosalyn said.

"Huh?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn sighs and looks at Ali.

"Come on, Ali why don't you want to help me, really?" Gosalyn asked.

"I just told you, I'm afraid I'll screw it up." Ali said.

"Okay... you're worried about making me look bad?" Gosalyn asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Ali asked.

"Nothing's the matter with me. Just grateful for your concern, that's all." Gosalyn said.

Ali rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, I'll help you do your damn hair, okay? Just pick a blonde and let's go with it, all right?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn looked at her wired but shrugged it off.

"Now you're talking. (looks at box) "Autumn Barley Blonde?" I'm going to have to get me a tractor." Gosalyn said.

The two girls walked out.

(at Gosalyn's house)

(the girls are at the kitchen table, preparing to dye Gosalyn's hair)

"This stuff stinks. Why can't they just mix it before they put it in the bottle?" Ali asked

"Because the vapors would build up and it would explode." Gosalyn said.

"Oh. Well, that sounds like something I'd want seeping into _my_ scalp." Ali said.

"Come on, Ali get going. We have nothing to fear but fear itself."

"I'm sure F.D.R. had teen girl hairstyles in mind when he made that speech. All right, you bitch. What do I do?" Ali asked.

"Let's see. This is very complicated. Identify and isolate a target tress, immobilize, then initiate application." Gosalyn said reading from the box.

"Huh?" Ali asked.

"Grab a hunk of hair and start painting." Gosalyn said.

( Ali grabs a hunk of hair and starts painting)

"What do you think? It's not so hard." Gosalyn said.

"Don't move. Don't even talk. The slightest tremor of your head could be disastrous." Ali said.

"Oh, come on, Ali its just hair."

"That's what Samson said. (pause) What did you mean before?" Ali asked.

"What do you mean, what did I mean?" Gosalyn asked.

"All that hinting around about the dire reasons I didn't want to help you with this." Ali said.

"Dire." 'Cause you're dyeing my hair. I get it." Gosalyn laughed.

"Still waiting." Ali said.

"Oh, hell, Ali I didn't mean anything. I just thought it was odd that you were so resistant to making me look even cooler than I already do. I thought, you know, maybe you were a little jealous of me and Honker and you felt like you had to..." Gosalyn trailed on.

"What!" Ali said.

Ali couldn't believe that she figured it out.

"Just a teensy little bit, and it's okay. Believe me, I'm sure if I were in your position..." Gosalyn said.

"What position? What are you talking about? How can you accuse me of being jealous of you and Honker?" Ali asked.

Ali knew that it was true, but still it didn't like to hear it from Gosalyn.

" Hey, Ali are we doing the hair here or not? I just mean the way you're always "accidentally" barging in on us and just "happening" to find yourself alone with him. I know you don't mean anything by it, so don't worry about it." Gosalyn said.

"Don't worry about it! You accuse me of having some kind of designs on your boyfriend and you tell me don't worry about it?" Ali asked.

"Hair! (Ali yanks on her hair) Ow!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Sorry." Ali said.

"Maybe we'd better talk about this later." Gosalyn said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're delusional." Ali said.

"Oh, well, in that case I can just talk to myself about it." Gosalyn said.

Ali just glared at her.

(later, in the living room, Gosalyn and Ali are watching television; Gosalyn head is covered with a shower cap)

"So that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Gosalyn asked.

"Which part -- the hair coloring or the accusation of betrayal?" Ali asked.

"Oh, Ali look, forget it. I imagined the whole thing."

"That's right." Ali said.

"Okay! Now, on to more important stuff." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn removes the shower cap, revealing jagged orange blotches instead of smooth blonde stripes)

"Am I striped yet?" Gosalyn asked.

(wide-eyed) – "Um, no, not quite yet." Ali said.

"Is _anything_ happening up there?" Gosalyn asked.

"Uh... you know, I think I should probably get home." Ali said.

"Aw, come on! Don't you want to stick around for the fun?" Gosalyn asked.

( Gosalyn gets up and heads over to a mirror)

"Definitely not." Ali said.

"Come on, Ali, you must want to see..."

She looked in the mirror and her eyes widen.

"Aah! What did you do to me Ali?" Gosalyn asked.

"I told you I was no good at this!" Ali exclaimed.

"Can't you paint a lousy stripe?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't... I..." Ali trailed on.

"You did this on purpose! To take Honker away from me! I KNEW IT!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What!" Ali exclaimed.

"Get out of here, Ali!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Let me fix it!" Ali said.

"How?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know!" Ali said.

"Just... get... out!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

(crushed, Ali slowly turns and walks out of the house)

Ali is standing by the door looking hurt.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at Ali.

"DAD! COME HERE!" She exclaimed.

Drake and Morgana came in and gasped at Gosalyn's hair.

"Gosalyn! What happened!" Drake asked.

"Ali's what happened. I need you to take me to the drug store." Gosalyn said.

"Um okay. We'll be back Morg," Drake said.

The two head out.

(in the car)

( Drake is driving, and Gosalyn is in the passenger seat; she's wearing a baseball cap to cover her hair)

"Look, you're going to have to go into the drugstore and get the dye. Just get anything red. And nothing named after a crop, okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure. Don't worry, it'll be cool."

"I could kill Ali!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Whoa. Why?" Drake asked.

"I'm telling you, she wanted to screw up my hair. Anyone with the least bit of painting experience couldn't possibly do that bad a job by accident." Gosalyn said.

"I didn't know she paints." Drake said.

"Huh? Oh. She doesn't." Gosalyn said.

"Then why did she think she could do your hair?" Drake asked.

"Well... she didn't. Actually, I kind of made her." Gosalyn said.

"Why did you do that?" Drake asked.

( Gosalyn doesn't have an answer for that)

(cut to a montage of scenes: Ali's ringing the doorbell at Gosalyn's house, and at practice trying to call her at home; both are met with no success)

(Ali walks down the hall, and is approached by Jodie)

"Hey ,Ali . Where's Gosalyn" Jodie asked.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe sick or something." Ali said.

"Really? That's too bad. She had some big surprise she was going to unveil today."

"Um, don't know." Ali said.

"When you talk to Gosalyn, tell her I hope she feels better."

"You mean _if_ I talk to her."

( Ali walks away, leaving a concerned Jodie behind)

(Ali's at the home)

( again tries to call , with no luck; she hangs up and dials another number)

"Hello?" Honker asked.

"Honker, it's me." Ali said.

"Ali ? What do you want this time?" Honker asked.

(split-screen between the two of them )

"Have you heard from Gosalyn?"

"Sort of. Why?"

Shows him sitting next to a back to normal Gosalyn looking very ticked off.

"It's about that striping job..."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. I really, um, kind of botched it big-time, and she didn't come to practice and she's not answering the phone, so I just wanted to make sure she's all right."

"Look, Ali. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just let Gos cool off." Honker said.

"I think I'm going to go over there and see how she's doing." Ali said.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Good idea."

"Yeah. Got to go. Bye." (hangs up)

"Bye."

Honker hangs up the phone and looks at Gosalyn. "You might want to go home. Ali is going to stop by."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Great."

She got up from the couch and the two kiss and she heads back to her house.

(at Gosalyn's house)

(Ali rings the doorbell, Gosalyn answers)

"I figured you'd turn up sooner or later." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, your hair looks okay." Ali

"Yeah, I dyed it back. I'll pass for normal." Gosalyn

"I'm really sorry. I warned you. That doesn't make it any better. I'm sorry. I feel kind of awkward."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Gosalyn said.

"Can I come in?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn shrugged and let Ali back in.

Gosalyn and Ali sit on the living room couch.

"So if you look okay, then why didn't you come to practice? Why didn't you answer the phone?" Ali asked.

"To be honest, I've been feeling kind of overwhelmed lately, and after the hair thing and all, I figured I'd give myself a mental health day." Gosalyn said.

"Overwhelmed? Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. I didn't screw your hair up on purpose. I would never do that."

"Yeah, I know. What about that other thing I said?"

"What thing? Um, you were just upset."

"What about it, Ali?"

"What?"

( Gosalyn gives Ali "you know damn well what I'm talking about" look)

"Me try to take away Honker from you? Are you crazy?" Ali asked.

"Okay, maybe not trying to steal him or anything. But what's going on with you?" Gosalyn asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing! I mean, okay, I don't hate him so much anymore, but that's not exactly an affair to remember."

"So you don't want to go out with him?"

"Of course not."

"And you've never... made out or anything?"

"Come on!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Can you picture me making out Honker?"

(pauses to think) "Okay. Well, then, hair apology accepted. Life goes on."

"Do you want to get some more "busy barnyard blonde" and try again?"

Gosalyn's eyes widen when Ali said that.

"Have you gone completely, utterly mad?"

(Ali is walking home, and as she approaches her house, she sees Honker parked in front)

"Hey." Honker said.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Your dad said you weren't home so I figured I'd wait out here."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No! There are ladies in their rubbing stuff on each other's cheeks and making animal noises. I got kind of scared." Honker said.

"That's just the opening rites of the Blushathon. At least you got out before the rhythmic chanting." Ali said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw that on the Discovery Channel. Why don't you get in the car?"

( Ali hesitates, then climbs into the passenger seat)

"What do you want to talk about?" Ali asked.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Gosalyn. But Ali, we have a situation here." Honker said.

Ali narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you mean. We have no situation. Leave me alone, I got to go." Ali said.

"Wait. Why is everyone so mad at _me?" Honker said._

"Why? _Why? Everything was going well with us. Until you had to go and blab you're true feelings for Gosalyn. Why couldn't you just kept you're feelings to yourself.. " Ali asked._

"All _I_ did was ask my best friend out and I fell in love with her."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here and instead with her?"

"She just left my house Ali! She was with me when you called."

"Good. Because I'm not interested in you, and I'd be stabbing my friend in the back if I even considered it."

"Exactly. And what kind of a jerk would that make me?"

"Exactly."

"All right then."

"Okay."

( suddenly Ali leans over and kisses Honker) Honker pushed her away right away.

"ALI!" Honker exclaimed.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! This wasn't part of the plan" Ali exclaimed.

"What do you mean not part of the plan?" Honker asked.

"Nothing." Ali said.

(she leaned over towards Honker tried to kiss him but Honker pushed her away.)

"That was definitely not funny."

"I got to go!" Ali exclaimed.

(Ali scrambles out of the car and runs into the house, leaving Honker looking confused.)

The next day at practice.

( Ali is walking in the hall when Gosalyn catches up to her)

"Hey!" Gosalyn called out.

"Oh. Hi." Ali said.

"What's up? What's going on? How you doing?" Gosalyn asked.

"Great." Ali said.

"No walkee to practice today? What happened?"

(no response from Ali )

"Hey, what's up? Talk to me." Gosalyn said.

"I kissed your boyfriend." Ali said.

(that's not a response Gosalyn expected; she freezes on the spot, wide-eyed and disbelieving)

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"I kissed your boyfriend. I kissed Honker . I didn't mean to." Ali said.

(with a frown, Gosalyn runs off at top speed, leaving Ali alone in a knot of students)

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ali exclaimed.

(at the Honker's house)

( Gosalyn rings the doorbell, and Honker answers the door)

"Oh. Hi!" Honker said.

"Oh, hi my ass! _Go to hell!"_

(she starts hitting him with both fists)

"Hey... uh... stop... ow!" Honker said.

"How could you! _How could you!"_

"I pushed her away!"

"How could _she!"_

"It didn't mean anything! I told her that!" Honker said.

"Oh, don't give me that! I wasn't born yesterday"

"It's the truth!"

(pause)

"Now what?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know."

(cut to the Gosalyn and Honker are sitting on in a tree )

"I'm a real idiot. There's no question about that."

"Who's arguing?" Gosalyn asked.

Pause between the two of them.

"Maybe we should take it easy for awhile." Gosalyn said.

Honkers eyes widen when he heard that.

"What do you mean break up? You're ending it! I didn't break up with you with this thing about David." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him.

"He was into you Gosalyn! Something could of happened. And I told you I pushed her away." Honker said.

"But it didn't! Did it Honk? And do you really think that I would allow it? Even if you did pushed her away, that doesn't make it any better." Gosalyn said.

"So that's it then, huh? We're just going to throw it away over something like this? I told you I pushed her away when she kissed me. " Honker asked.

(grudgingly) "So now what? You going to go out with her? I guess I got to get a new best friend." Gosalyn said.

"What are you talking about?" Honker asked.

"What am I going to do, tag along on your dates? Forget it. That's too weird for me." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah. I don't know why we expected her to do it."

(sarcastically) "You're and Ali are going to have a super time."

"I didn't say I was going to date her. That is the last thing on my mind."

"Hey, she's all right. Give her a chance." Gosalyn said.

"What are you talking about? You _want_ me to go out with her?" Honker asked.

"Of course not. I mean, I don't know. Just... look. All that time... were you going out with me just to get to her?" Gosalyn asked.

"Are you crazy?" Honker asked.

"I don't know. Am I? You were my best friend Honk. The only one besides my dad that I could trust. I don't know what to think anymore." Gosalyn asked.

"And I still am. I still love you, Gosalyn. You're, like, from a cooler world." Honker said.

"I am, aren't I?" Gosalyn asked.

"You really are. That's why I love you Gosalyn. Nothing will ever chance that. The break wouldn't last long will it?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I don't know Honk. I really don't know. Right now, this whole thing is making me sick to think of. It will do us good." Gosalyn said.

She jumped down from the tree and headed out.

Honker watched as she walked away.

cut to a very dejected Gosalyn walking down the street; Drake pulls alongside in his car)

"Hey." Drake said.

"Hey."

"What you doing?" Drake asked.

"Walking."

"Hair looks fine."

"Thanks."

"Lift?"

"Nah."

"Come on. We need to go for more rides."

(Gosalyn pauses, then accepts the inevitable)

"Okay."

(in the car)

"Hey, you know, everything will be okay."

"Yeah, some part of me knows that. Some part of me is actually saying that breaking up is right."

"Maybe it is. For right now."

"So how come every five minutes I feel like I'm going to throw up?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know. You haven't been eating Launch Pad's cooking, have you?"

(that has the intended effect, as Gosalyn spirits are momentarily lifted)

(teasing) "Idiot."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Ali's." Gosalyn said.

Drake pulls into Ali's drive way, Gosalyn walks to the door.

(the doorbell rings; Ali answers the door)

"Hello." Gosalyn said.

"Hi."

"Pizza?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Neither am I."

"Want to come in?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked at her dad.

"Just for a minute. This wouldn't take long." Gosalyn said.

The two girls walked in and Gosalyn closed the door behind her.

(the two sit down in the living room)

"I didn't want to tell you, but I had to. It's not going to happen again. Ever." Ali said.

"Honker and I broke up."

"What? Not because of me!"

"God, not everything is about you Alison. So I don't care if you go out with him. It's fine with me."

"Come on, nobody's _that_ well-adjusted."

"_I'm_ sure as hell not, but Honker and you makes more sense than Honker and me. So you go ahead and date him, and I'll get used to going out for pizza by myself."

"I don't want you to do that."

"Why not? It's what _you've_ been doing all summer long."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I hate you! I hate you with everything that I am! I KNEW what you were up to Ali. But I didn't want to believe it. I thought that you were my best friend. The thing that doesn't make sense to me is. You say you'll stay away from him and five minutes later you're making out in a car! Why did you even get in?"

"I thought we were going to talk about you! I think that's what I thought."

(pause)

"The lady or the tiger. You've turned out to be a little of both, eh?"

"I swear, I didn't..."

"I know. I don't know why I made you color my hair in the first place. Maybe I was trying to bring something to a head."

"Hair. Head. I get it."

(an uncomfortable silence hangs in the air for several moments)

"So... what happens now?"

"I was hoping _you_ knew."

"Are we still friends? (pause) _Are_ we?"

Gosalyn sighs.

"Yeah. We're the kind of friends who can't stand the sight of each other."

"Temporarily, right?"

"I hope so, Ali. I'll see you."

(gets up and leaves)

Gosalyn gets back in her dad's car and they drive off.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, I just want to go home and be alone." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn is in her room cyring about what had just happened when she spots the papers for a very high marked film school that she heard about.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's the first week of school Gosalyn and Ali are walking down the hall, Gosalyn slightly in front. There is obvious tension between the two.)

"I think I'm finally finding out what it feels like to be a Mallard." Ali said.

"That can't be, Ali. Since its only afternoon and you're already out of bed." Gosalyn said with a tone.

"I mean my mom told me that I should join some school programs. I'm turning into you."

"Well, you've got so much else of mine, you might as well have my identity."

(slightly indignant) "Hey... Gosalyn!"

"Take a joke, Ali . Anyway, que ironico. You don't have new plans, I do." Gosalyn said.

"Ironico's not a word."

"Janice from the film school called me last night. I got accepted for the school year."

(no enthusiasm whatsoever) "That's great..."

"That sounds sincere."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to jinx it. Plus, I didn't think that I needed to tell you. A year in L.A. to work on movies. Starting this weekend." Gosalyn said.

"Does this college town have a name, or do you just turn left at the kid with the tractor?"

"Cheer up, Ali . Without me around, you'll have that much more time for your budding social life."

( Ali makes a face at that; things obviously aren't going well between them, and apparently this was not the first comment of this type from Gosalyn.)

(And in yet another hallway, Gosalyn and Ali are headed for their lockers, the tension between them thicker than ever.)

"I think we should talk."

"Okay. (stiffly) We are now talking."

"About the Honker thing."

"That I don't want to talk about."

"If you're still upset about it, we should deal with it now. Especially since we won't be seeing each other all year."

"You don't get it, do you? I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. I told you, I'm not mad at you about . Now let it **freaking** go, okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Can I at least take you out for a good-luck pizza before you leave for your big film adventure?" Ali asked.

"Ali, I said let it go."

(And Gosalyn leaves a dejected Ali in the dust. It's going to be a loooong school year)

Gosalyn is in her room packing for her trip.

Drake comes walking in.

"Gos, are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked.

"Right now this is the only thing I'm sure about dad. I need to get away from this place." She said.

"Why are you so upset with Honker?" He asked.

"I'm just mad at this whole situation dad. I need to get away from everything for awhile." Gosalyn said.

"Who know Honker didn't do anything."

"Dad, just drop it!"

She just kept stuffing things in a box.

Honker is washing his car when Ali walks by.

"So, did you hear about Gosalyn?" Ali asked.

Honker nods his head. "Yeah, her dad told me. I can't even get near her right now."

"I can't believe that she's leaving. " Ali said.

"I know, either can I." Honker said.

Ali just looked at him.

A long Pause between the two of them.

Honker was about to walk away when Ali stopped him.

"Hold on I want ask you... do you, you know... feel the same way about me?"

Honker looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Do you like me the same way?" Ali said.

"No I don't!"

"Am I just imagining the feelings between us." Ali asked.

Honker just looked at her. "I got to go." Honker said.

He headed back in his house.

Ali just looked at him.

The next day…

Gosalyn and the gang are at the airport saying goodbye,

"Bye Gos. You take care." Morgana said.

"Thanks Morg." Gosalyn said.

Drake was trying to act strong but it wasn't working.

"Gos, I'm going to miss you so much." Drake said.

"Dad, I'll be back on the weekends." She said.

"I know. But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They hugged and then Gosalyn headed into the plane.

Drake waved to her and they headed back. Honker comes running in just as the plane takes off.

"No! Gosalyn wait!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn is sitting in her seat listening to music on her ipod. Tears come running down her cheeks. She's remembering everything that she did with Honker.

'Honk, you was the only one besides my dad that I could trust and now that it's gone. I don't know what to believe anymore.' She thought.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and fell asleep.

An hour later…

The director is escorting Gosalyn cabin.

"Here we are." She said.

The director opens the door of the cabin to reveal a group of young women, all of who are lounging around the common area of the cabin. They're all dressed in black, and sport oh!-so-trendy haircuts complete with offbeat colors.)

"I'm not saying his work didn't have a place.."

" That's not fair. You can't evaluate the work outside the context of its time."

" You can if it's good."

(clears throat) "everyone, I'd like you to meet your new housemate, ... Jett, Anais, and Paris. This is Gosalyn."

" Hey."

(All of the girls murmur greetings.)

"Enjoy. I'll see you later."

(she leaves)

"Thanks."

"Nice haircut."

"Thanks, I..."

"Anyway, color is not something you just fling around like a dog marking its territory."

(The girls murmur responses as Gosalyn looks on and wonders what to make of her new roommates.)

She then walks over to her side of the room and sets her bags down and starts unpacking.

She pulled out a picture of her and Honker together and puts it in the dresser drawers.

Her room mates walked out of them room leaving Gosalyn alone.

"Well Gos, you wanted to be alone. And now you got it." She said.

She sighed and sat on her bed.

The next morning….

Gosalyn is now in her first class.

Daniel Dotson, world famous film maker in his own mind. a lecture before the assembled residents of the film school.

"When I unveiled "Paper Plate Genocide" in 1991, it was hailed as intriguing, provocative, even brilliant. And not just by me."

(scattered laughter)

"No, we all know critics tend to get carried away. But what was I thinking when I created a work that seems to have turned out both seminal and semiotic?" Gosalyn asked.

"I can't believe I'm getting away with this?" Gosalyn thought to herself.

(Sitting beside her, a young woman 18 or 19 years old, with tattoos on her arms and long, dark hair – Madison glances at Gosalyn and smirks; she obviously appreciates Gosalyn's

sarcastic remark.)

"Excuse me, Mr. Dotson?"

"Please... Paris, isn't it? Call me Daniel."

"Daniel. I just want to say, I think you're the greatest living film maker of our time."

"And not just because I have no taste." Gosalyn said.

"I was wondering, where do you get your inspiration?" Paris asked.

"My alimony bills." Madison said.

(This time, it's Gosalyn's turn to look impressed. Gosalyn and Maddie

exchange a look that needs no translation: they're on the same wavelength regarding this full-of-himself poseur.)

"I don't sit around and wait for inspiration. I grab it -- in the glint of the sun on a frozen peak... in the pain of an arthritic's hobble... in a lover's whisper in the dark So I'd have to say, my inspiration comes from life itself. "

"Wow. "

(Now Gosalyn and Alison are frowning. If anything, their hatred of this clown is getting deeper, if that's possible.)

"Well, that's enough of the old windbag's ramblings for today. We'll pick up here tomorrow."

(The other students sigh with disappointment, then applaud as Daniel leaves.)

"Hi. I'm Madison."

"Gosalyn."

(They shake hands.)

"Our Mr. Dotson's really something, isn't he?" Madison asked.

"Well, he certainly doesn't let substance get in the way of self-congratulatory yap." Gosalyn said.

"At least we'll never have to worry about him intimidating us with his talent. "

(Gosalyn lets out a small smile, thinking that this place might not be so bad after all.)

"Say, Gos. I'm going out shopping and going to the hair stylist. Want to came with?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn gasped. "Yeah, sure I'd love. Since I don't have another class till an hour."

"Cool, meet me bye the doors hon." Maddie said.

"Okay, just let me put my bags in my room first." Gosalyn said.

Maddie nodded her head and the two headed off to their bedroom.

Honker is at lunch break and he picks up his cell phone and debates rather or not to Gosalyn.

He picks up the phone and dials the number. He got Gosalyn's voice mail.

"Great. Uh.. Gosalyn this is Honker. I really need to talk to you. Please give me a call." He said.

He turns off the phone.

He sees Ali standing in front of him.

"Ali? What do you want?" He asked.

"Care to go out after school?" Ali asked.

"Ali, I don't feel too good."

He just walked to his next class.

Ali is standing there looking confused.

Gosalyn walks back to her bedroom, sets her stuff down on her bed.

She picks up her cell phone from her dresser and sees Honker called her.

She rolls her eyes and puts her phone into her dresser with her other stuff.

She grabs her messenger bag and heads out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked into the hall way.

"Hey Maddie!" She exclaimed as she Madison next to the doors.

"Hey Gos. Ready?" Maddie asked.

"You bet! A new school, a new year. I'm ready to start over."

"Didn't fit in at you're old school huh?"

"I rather not talk about it. So let's go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They both walked out of the building.

Maddie has a corvette and Gosalyn gasped.

"That's you're car?" Gosalyn asked.

Maddie nodded her head. "Yes," She said.

The two got in the car and took off.

There at the hairstylist and the lady is putting the streaks in Gosalyn's hair that she wanted.

"That's what I wanted!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You look absolutely beautiful Gosalyn!" Maddie said.

Gosalyn smiled at Maddie.

"Now we need to get you new clothes."

Gosalyn looks over at her clothes. "What's wrong with the clothes that I have on?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nothing, I love you're clothes. It could use some touching up that's all. So come on!" Maddie said.

Gosalyn followed Maddie out of the hairstylist.

And now are in a store Maddie is handing Gosalyn an outfit.

"Now go try them on, Gos. I know that you'll look cute in them." Maddie said.

Gosalyn headed into the changing room.

Seconds later she's wearing a blue t-shirt that says "You're not the boss of me" with wide legged bottom jeans.

"You look amazing Gos!" Maddie said.

"Really? I think I look better in my own clothes. I tried this stuff before and it didn't go well."

"Well it doesn't hurt to wear them once in a while does it?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "No." She replied.

"Alright then, come on it's getting close to lunch time." Maddie said.

Back with Honker and Ali in study hall.

Honker is doing his history work when Ali passed him a note.

"Pssst, Honk." Ali said.

Honker just crumbled it up into a ball and put it in his backpack, continued to work on his assignment.

Ali just sat there not knowing what to say or do.

Gosalyn and Madison enter the dinning room. Caring a tray of food.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Gosalyn said.

"You can't eat in your room forever. Why go to a film's school. You're not going to mingle with you're fellow film makers."

"That's like saying why go to a penal colony if you're not going to mingle with your fellow... I think I'll stop there."

"Come on, I know they'll warm up to you if you give them a chance." Maddie said.

"Um, are we by any chance conversing across parallel dimensions?"

"I'll bet you dinner I'm right. "

"You're on, sucker. "

The girls approach the table where Paris, Jet, and some unidentified guy are sitting.)

"Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all."

"How's everyone liking the colony so far?"

"I love it. It's so... freeing."

"And Daniel? That man is brilliant. He said my white-on-white painting was a stroke of inspiration."

"I'll bet you two have explored all sorts of strokes together."

(Jet laughs)

"Oh well, I suppose genius does have its prerogatives. "

Gosalyn looked at them confused.

"Well, I don't know if Daniel's a genius." Gosalyn said.

"No offense, Gosalyn but aren't you still in high school? How much can you know about art at this point?"

"Excuse me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Paris, we all had to submit a movie to be accepted here. I'd say knows quite a bit about art."

"I'm sure you're right. I apologize. Are you guys ready to go?"

(the three bid their goodbyes to Gosalyn and Alison as they get up and leave)

"Gee, that was fun. But in the future, let's save time and just roll around on gravel."

"Sorry about that. I guess I owe you one."

"You owe me dinner."

"A bet is a bet." Madison said.

"But I'll have to take a rain cheek on that for when I get back."

"Where you going?"

"Home for the weekend. My dad's wedding is in a month. So I have to try on wedding dresses and all that stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. A barrel of fun for the whole family." She said.

"Wish I could go."

Gosalyn looked at her confused. "You want to go to St. Carnard and watch me try on dresses?" Gosalyn asked.

"It will beat staying here and do nothing." Madison said.

"No reason why we both should suffer. You stay here and have fun." Gosalyn said.

Honker is in his room, reading a book, when the phone rings)

(shouting from off-screen) "Honker phone."

(picks up phone) "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey it's me. I was wondering what you're doing tonight."

Honker is getting very annoyed now.

"Actually, I'm... not feeling that well."

(split-screen between Honker and Ali)

"Still? Then can I bring you a bowl of soup? I'll even throw in a couple of goldfish crackers. Or real goldfish, if you prefer."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of beat. I think I'll pass."

"Honker is everything all right?"

"Never better. I mean, except for this cold."

"All right. Call me if you feel like getting out, okay?"

"Sure."

(As they hang up, Honker leans back and gets a "dammit, why is this happening to me?" look on his face)

**To Be Continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Home

Gosalyn is packing up her suitcase for the weekend, when Maddie walks into the room.

"So, you're leaving huh?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yup, just for the weekend." Gosalyn said.

"You sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. " No, it will be safer this way." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you on Monday." Maddie said.

She almost walked out when Maddie noticed her purse, she stuffed something in her bag.

"Oh, wait Gos. Don't forgot you're purse." Maddie said.

"Oh, thanks. I can't believe that I almost forgot it." Gos said.

"Don't mention it." Maddie said.

Gosalyn walked out of the room, Maddie had a big grin on her face.

An hour later….

A taxi is shown pulling up to Mallard home. Gosalyn gets out of the taxi

"Brrr, I forgot how cold it gets here." She said.

Honker was outside raking leaves and saw Gosalyn.

Gosalyn didn't see him though.

She grabbed her suitcase and headed into the home.

She sat her bags down. "Dad? Morgana?" She asked.

Drake and Morgana walked out of the kitchen, and gasped at the new Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn! You're home!" Drake exclaimed.

"I told you I would be home on the weekends." Gosalyn said.

They hugged each other. "What did you do to you're hair?"

"Don't you just love it?" Gosalyn asked.

Gosalyn smiled and picked up her bags and headed up to her room.

She walked in and sighed when she saw her room.

"Yes! My own room!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She throws her suitcase on her bed and smiled.

Gosalyn and Morgana with her friends are at the wedding store looking at dresses.

They're all amazed expect for Gosalyn who was bored out her mind.

Morgana hands her a dress. "Gos, why don't you try this one on." She said.

Gosalyn sighed and walked into the changing room.

She comes walking out wearing a big fluffy dress, a big frown on her face.

"That dress looks amazing on you Gos!" Morgana said.

"I look like a clown thrown up on me." Gosalyn said.

"No, I think it's more like you had a fight with a clown and the clown won." A voice said.

Gosalyn knew that voice and looked around, saw Maddie walking up forward.

"Maddie! What are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you go throw this alone did you?" Maddie asked.

"Thank god!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana looked over at the two.

"You two know each other?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, Maddie goes to the film school with me." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, that's nice. Why don't you two go ahead. We can finish up here." Morgana said.

"Are you sure Morgana?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah, sure. We can finish up later." Morgana said.

"Cool! Let me chance first." Gosalyn said.

She goes into the changing room and comes back out.

"Later Morg!" Gosalyn said.

Morgana got a weird feeling about Maddie though.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me." Gosalyn said.

"Anytime you want to escape, I'm right down the hallway, remember?" Maddie asked.

Maddie and Gosalyn walked out of the store.

They're now at Pizza King.

"Okay, Maddie what gives? You didn't just come all the way here to rescue me." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, you're right. I came here to ask you if you wanted to help me with my movie."

Gosalyn looked at her weird. "You know you could of just called and asked me that." Gosalyn said.

"I wanted to see the town which you live at."

Gosalyn looked at her strange.

"There's nothing very big about it." Gosalyn said.

"So have you talked or seen you're ex's yet?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn was about to answer that when she spotted Honker walking in.

She just sighed and saw him walking over to them.

"Hey Gos." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked up and half smiled.

"Hey Honker. This is my friend Maddie from school."

They said hi to each other.

Maddie could feel the tension between the two of them.

"My phone's vibrating. I'll take it outside." Maddie said.

She got up and walked outside.

"Can I sit down?" Honker asked.

"Sure, sure I guess." Gosalyn said.

Honker sat down next to her.

" Just for a minute. I ordered takeout. I don't want to barge in." Honker said.

"You're not. Maddie had a phone call." Gosalyn said.

"She was just giving us some time alone. How you been doing?" Honker said.

"I'm fine." Gosalyn said.

"That's good to hear. School's not the same with out you." Honker said.

"What do you want Honker?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's just good to see you laughing again."

"Why's that?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's a good sign." Honker said.

"Of what?"

"I'm not trying to start anything, Gos, really."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you should know that just because you walk in here and Maddie and I are sharing a joke, that it doesn't mean that I have forgotten what had happened."

"I know how you feel about me, Gos. I know that you still love me. And if you don't want me around, I'll stay out of your way. But I want you to know something. No matter how you feel about me, I still love you. So, if you change your mind and decide you want me , I'm here. I always will be."

"Really? How does Ali feel about that?"

"I don't know. Ali and I aren't together."

"I don't really know what you expect me to do with that."

"I don't expect anything. You asked about Ali, so I told you, that's all."

" I don't know why I brought her up. Never mind. Don't answer that. What's done is done. And I really can't go back there. I should have trusted you, but I didn't."

"So maybe we both need to take responsibility for what happened."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"You're still angry."

"Yes, of course I'm still angry about this Honk. I lost my best friend and my boyfriend the same day. That's just something I don't get over it like that, you know."

"Well let me help you with that."

"Lean on you? How? Am I supposed to call you and exchange sad stories? You want to be there to do what? I don't know what that means." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, I love you."

Gosalyn sighs. "I know you do, Honk. But look… with all what happened between the three of us. I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel and I'm sick and tired of how everybody is telling me how to feel. I just need some time."

"Well… how much longer is this break going to last? I miss you like crazy Gos!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn just shrugged.

"Well, fine! I'm not going to sit here and beg for you to take me back."

Still nothing.

"I can't believe you Gos! After everything we've been through. That you're not willing to give it another shot."

Just then Maddie comes walking back in.

"How's it going? You okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. Honker was just leaving." Gosalyn said.

Honker got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Bye, it was nice knowing you Gos." Honker said as he walked out.

Gosalyn took a deep breath as she watched him stormed out of the restaurant.

Maddie is now sitting with Gosalyn.

Gosalyn is just looking at her pizza.

"I'm stuffed." She said.

"Stuffed? Or you lost your appetite?" Maddie asked.

"You know how it is when you haven't eaten for a while."

"Everything else okay?"

"Yeah." Gosalyn said.

"I saw Honker leaving kind of upset."

"Well, he still feels guilty about what had happened. But you know what? That's not really my concern anymore."

"You told him that?"

"Yep. Get over it and move on."

"And have you?"

"I guess so. A part of me just wants to run to catch him and tell him I love him. But on the other hand, I think this separation is for the best. But, you know, that is not going to stop me from working with you on the movie."

"Working with me?"

"I thought you said you needed to live up to your reputation of being selfish, so how about it? Open up that suitcase." Gosalyn said.

"You got it. You're going to love my idea for the movie. Here's my idea so far." Maddie said.

She handed Gosalyn her notebook, Gosalyn opened it up and then broke down crying about Honker.

Gosalyn stopped crying and wiped her tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry." Gosalyn said.

"Don't apologize. You can cry all you want to."

"That's totally not like me. To cry like that."

"That's okay. I'll leave if you if it makes things easier on you."

"No, no. Please, stay."

"Cool, now lets get started on the movie." Maddie said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and the two started thinking about the movie.

The two of them are walking back to Gosalyn's house.

"You know, you're the only one who seems to understand."

"That's not true."

"No, it is true. Everybody else is just, they're walking on eggshells, trying to get me to be strong, giving me advice on how to get past my grief. As if skipping over it would really make it any less painful."

"They're just trying to help. It's tough, you know, to know what to say."

"Yeah. You seem to, though."

"That's 'cause I wing it."

"Well, you do a pretty good job." Gosalyn said.

"I do what I can. Bad things happen. It may not be right. It may not be fair. But it's real. It's real. And you survive it." Maddie said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Easier said then done, Maddie."

"You will I know it. I'll make sure of it." Maddie said.

Just then her cell phone rang, Gosalyn sighed and grabbed it out of her bag.

"Hello?" She asked.

(split-screen between Gosalyn and Ali)

"Gosalyn! You're home!" Ali exclaimed.

"Ali?"

"How are things going?"

"Good, I guess."

"Do you think, um, a familiar face might cheer you up?"

"What do you mean? Like floating in space over the bed, saying my name over and over again in a creepy voice?"

"Gosalyn.."

"Look, Ali. I don't really feel like any visitors right now. "

"Wait..."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Nothing you could say can change that."

(pause) "I'll pay you."

(laughs) "I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Gosalyn said.

( Ali lets out a small smile)

"Thanks Gos. I'll see you later" Ali said.

They hang up and Ali smiles to herself.

Gosalyn just stood there having a confused look on her face.

'I don't know why I just said that.' She thought to herself.

"You okay?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I guess. Um, I'll talk to you later Maddie."

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Ali."

"Oh okay. See you later Gos." Maddie said.

The two girls walked their different ways.

Gosalyn spotted Ali at the end of the corner.

"Omg! Gosalyn! You're back!" Ali exclaimed.

As she ran up to her giving her a hug. Gosalyn pushed her off.

"Ali, let's just get this over with, okay?" Gosalyn said.

She walked ahead with Ali right behind her.

Gosalyn and Ali are walking down the street together.

"You know Honker all he does is talk about you."

"Oh, that's nice. You two talk about me behind my back now."

"No, it's nothing like that Gos. We are in the same classes you know."

"You know if you're here to cheer me up. You're doing a crappy job of it." Gosalyn said.

"I guess you heard we aren't dating."

Gosalyn shrugged.

"I don't read the papers, remember?"

"I thought you're dad might have said something."

"Nope."

"Questions, comments?"

"Please tell me you're not trying to get my sympathy after blowing me off for my now ex-boyfriend."

"You mean he blew you off for me. Although if you recall, that's not the way it happened."

"No, I meant you blew me off for him. You wanted to go out with him regardless of what it did to our friendship."

"Hey! You stopped talking to me, remember? After you broke up with him and said you didn't care if I dated him."

"And you believed me?"

"I'm confused. What are we fighting about here?"

"We're fighting about you, Alison being dumb enough to think a boyfriend is worth screwing up a really good friendship for. A really important friendship."

"I really am sorry Gos. We really need to talk about it."

Gosalyn sighed. "I told you I don't want to talk about Ali."

"Come on, you still can't be mad at me." Ali said.

Gosalyn gave her 'hell yeah I am' look.

"Ali, I've only been gone a week! Of course I'm still mad at you. I wouldn't of come here for the weekend. If I didn't have to try on stupid wedding dresses for the wedding. Which thanks to you I don't have a date anymore." Gosalyn said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? I'm sorry for everything!" Ali exclaimed.

"You can keep saying it till you're blue in the face. And I still wouldn't give a damn."

"So, what are you going to do? Ignore me for the rest of you're visit?" Ali asked.

"If I can help it." Gosalyn said.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it Ali! And all the times you walked out on me when I was dating Honker. I'm going to do the same thing to you." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn walked away leaving Ali alone.

Gosalyn walks back in her house and slams the door.

"God!" She exclaimed.

"You rang?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn chuckled lightly when he said that.

"Very funny dad." She said.

"What happened?"

"Had a lovely conversation with Ali and Honker."

"Didn't go well huh?"

"Gee dad what ever gave you that idea?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, just the door slamming and you're language." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, so um.. Morgana told me that you have a surprise visitor."

"Oh, yeah. Maddie from the film school."

"Where is she?"

"At her hotel room I guess. I ditched her when Ali called me. I'm sure I'll see her soon."

"How old is this Maddie?"

"19 or 20 I think."

Drake's eyes widen when he heard that. "What! Oh, no Gosalyn. I don't want you to hang out with somebody that age!"

Gosalyn couldn't believe this. "Why not!" She asked.

"You're only 15! Why would a 19 or 20 year old want to hang out with a 15 year old?" Drake asked.

"Dad, she's the only friend I got right now. And you're making me lose her! Just because she's little bit older then me? It's not like she's Max or something."

"I still don't like it, Gos. You're there to work not to party. Do you understand?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Yes, I understand. But you are so over reacting about it dad. Maddie is a nice girl. The only one at that school who gets me…"

"Need I remind you that you're still a kid Gosalyn."

"Fine! I wouldn't ever talk to Maddie again! Happy!" She asked.

She then just stumps up to her room and slam the door.

Drake watched her and sighed. "I'm doing this for your own good." He said to himself.

Gosalyn is in her room tossing a ball around. "Stupid dad! The only friend that I got right now, and he want me to ditch her! I can't wait till this weekend is over with. I don't care what he says. He can't control me when I get back to school." She exclaimed.

Just then something hit the window, she got up and walked to the window. There was Maddie. "Hey, come on Gos. I met some cool kids. And we're going to hang out." Maddie said.

Gosalyn hesitated for awhile and then decided to go. "Okay, I'll be right down." She said.

She grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it out the window, she grabbed her bag and slide downs the rope.

And landed next to Maddie. "This is going to be cool." Gosalyn said.

"I know you'll have a good time." Maddie said.

The two girls headed down the street.

Just then Drake knocks on the door. "Gos? Honey, I thought that we could talk." He said.

He walked in and saw she was gone. "She's gone." He said.

He saw the window opened and groaned.

"GOSALYN!" Drake exclaimed.

Back with the girls they walked into a shack where there was a loud party going on, kids wore drinking and having a good time.

"Come on Gos." Maddie said.

Maddie walked in and Gosalyn just stood there.

Maddie turned around. "What are you waiting for Gos?" Maddie asked.

"I…think I better go home now." Gosalyn said as she about to turn around.

Maddie grabbed her hand. "Oh, come on Gos." Maddie said.

Maddie dragged Gosalyn into the shack.

"Hey!" Maddie exclaimed.

Some guy walked up to them. He was smoking weed and handed it over to Maddie.

"Here." He said.

Maddie took a hit and passed it to Gosalyn.

"Ewww, you're doing dope!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Way to go Maddie you bought a "just say no" kid." The guy said.

Maddie chuckled. "Oh, she's just goofing around. Aren't you Gos?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn just looked at it.

Right then they heard cops coming.

"It's the cops!" A kid exclaimed.

The kids all scattered and then the cops come barging in.

"Freeze police!" One exclaimed.

Gosalyn just stood there froze.

To Be Continued..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

One cop walked over to the kids and snatched the joint from Gosalyn.

"You are all under arrest!" He exclaimed.

He grabs Gosalyn's purse and looks through it.

"You wouldn't find anything in there." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, yeah. Then what do you call this?" He asked as he pulled out the little bag of weed that Maddie put it in there.

Gosalyn was speechless when she saw that. "I never seen that before in my life!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's you're bag isn't it?"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have the lawyer present while you're being questioned. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent

you before you answer any questions. Do you understand these rights I've just stated to you?" The officer asked.

Gosalyn sniffed. "Yes, sir. I understand." She said..

"Okay, knowing and understanding these rights, do you wish to answer my questions without a lawyer present. Okay, Miss. Mallard, let's go." The officer said.

The officer carried away Gosalyn and some other kids while Maddie snuck out before anybody could see her.

Darkwing comes driving on the rat catcher when he spotted the cops putting Gosalyn in the back seat of the car.

His jaw dropped and couldn't understand what's going on.

He walked up to the officer. "Excuse me officer. What's going on?" Drake asked.

"Drug bust Darkwing. Caught a bunch of kids using drugs and drinking under age." The officer said.

Darkwing couldn't believe this. Gosalyn would never touch a drug and after what happened with her Max she didn't drink either.

The officer closed the door and walked to the drivers seat and he took off.

Darkwing could watch as his daughter was taken away.

At the police station Gosalyn was getting her mug shot down.

"Okay, follow me and I'll show you you're room." The officer said.

Gosalyn just was crying as she followed the officer to her cell.

She then walked in and the officer closed the door behind her.

Gosalyn walked over a bed and sat down. 'This has to be the worst day of my life.' She thought to herself.

Drake and Morgana come running into the police station.

"Gosalyn Mallard," Drake said.

"Oh yes. Picked her up for position of drugs. I'll show you to her cell." The officer said.

Morgana looked at Drake. "This is so not like her." Morgana said.

Drake didn't even want to reply to that.

They finally reached her cell. Gosalyn was laying on a bed crying.

"Gosalyn!" Drake and Morgana exclaimed.

Gosalyn got up and ran to them.

"Dad! Morgana!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She put her hands through the bars and Drake held them.

"Don't worry hun. We'll get you out of here." Morgana said.

"I swear to god you guys. I don't know how it got in my purse." She cried.

"We know sweetie. We know." Drake said.

Gosalyn started crying again, Drake wiped her tears away.

"After we get out of here. Tomorrow will be a new day." Morgana said.

"Okay, people. Sorry to break it up guys. But visiting time is over." The officer said.

Gosalyn cried some more. "We'll be right here tomorrow first thing in morning Gos. Don't worry." Drake said.

They walked away and Gosalyn walked back to her bed and laid down.

The next morning…

Drake and Morgana are back at the police station when Gosalyn comes running to them.

"Gosalyn!" They exclaimed.

Gosalyn ran them crying and Drake held on to her tight.

"Are you okay? Did they treat you right?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, dad. I'm fine." She said.

"Good, cause we're going to have a long talk when we get home." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed and knew it was coming.

"Let's get over with then." Gosalyn said.

They all headed out of the station.

There now in the living room, Gosalyn is sitting on the couch being yelled at by her dad.

"Gosalyn, what are you thinking? You know better then do to do drugs." Drake said.

"Dad, you're over reacting. I'm not doing drugs, I'm not drinking. Maddie and I just arrived there and they handed it to me." Gosalyn said.

"I thought I told you not to hang out with Maddie. And 5 minutes later you're partying with her! You're smarter then that." Drake said.

"Dad! I didn't take a hit from it! You got to trust me."

"A hit! Is that what you kids call it now? And how do you know what's it called " Drake asked.

"Well, what are you going to do when I go back to school on tomorrow night? You going to track down my every move?" Gosalyn asked.

"That's not a bad idea."

"DAD!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake sighed. "Look, Gosalyn. I almost lost you once. I don't want you to do go through it again."

Gosalyn sighed. "I know dad." She sighed.

Morgana comes walking in. "Gos, Jodie is on the phone for you." She said.

Gosalyn looks at Drake. "Go ahead," He said.

She got up from the couch and grabs the phone from Morgana.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Gosalyn, I was wondering if you'll like to go to the mall with me?" She asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked at Drake who just nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure Jodie. Meet you at you're place?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sounds good." Jodie said.

"Okay, see you then." Gosalyn said.

She hung up the phone and grabs her purse from the floor.

"Jodie and I are going to the mall." Gosalyn said.

"Have fun." Morgana said.

She then walked out of the door.

"I just know that Maddie is behind this somehow." Drake said.

Maddie knocks on the door and Drake answered it.

"Hi, Mr. Mallard is Gosalyn home?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, I don't think you should be hanging out with my 15 year daughter."

"I didn't have anything to do with that in her purse." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry Maddie but she's a 15 year old girl! I sent her to that school for a good experience.. Wait a minute. How do you know what was in her purse?"

"I uh.. just heard about it on the news." She said.

Drake didn't buy what she said. "Sorry." He said.

He closed the door on her, she sighed.

Maddie over heard Jodie and Gosalyn talking.

"Omg! You were in jail! How was it?" Jodie asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "It was a total nightmare Jodie. I hope I never have to go there again. This wouldn't take long. I can't believe I forgot my cell phone." Gosalyn said.

They walked to her house and saw Maddie sitting there.

"Hey, Gos. I don't think you're dad likes me very much." She mussed.

Gosalyn didn't answer that but Jodie has no problem speaking her mind.

"Well, do you blame him? After what you did last night?" Jodie asked.

Gosalyn looked at Jodie and back at Maddie. Gosalyn didn't feel like getting into anything right now. Last night totally drained her out.

"Come on Jodie. I'll just use you're phone when we're done." Gosalyn said.

"Oh okay." Jodie said.

"Where are you two going?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn was hesitating to answer her. "To the mall." She said.

"Can I come with you girls?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn paused. "I'll see you back at school." Gosalyn said.

Jodie and Gosalyn walked on by.

Maddie watched as she and Jodie walked by.

The weekend is over and Gosalyn is back in her room.

There was a knock on the door and Maddie walked in.

"Hey, Gos. How about I treat you to the dinner that I owe you?"

"You know Maddie, I don't think that we should hang out anymore." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, it's just little dinner. No harm in that is there. I thought that we could talk."

Gosalyn heisted and then sighed. "Sure, I guess."

The two of them walked out she closed the door behind her.

Gosalyn and Maddie are sitting at a booth, a bottle of soda in between the two of them.

Maddie is looking over Gosalyn's plans for the movie.

"God, I envy you Gosalyn."

Gosalyn looked at her confused.

"You do? Why?" Gosalyn asked.

"You have all this talent and focus at you're age." Maddie said.

"Oh come on!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No, I mean it. I wish that I could be in high school again, knowing what I know now." Maddie said.

"A little perspective and you could sidestep all the torture, huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"No." Maddie said.

They both laugh and take a drink.

"Hell, I'd trade places with you in a minute. You're doing exactly what I want to do. Making it on you're own as a film director."

"Trying to anyways." Maddie said.

"Hey, you'll do it." Gosalyn said.

"So will you. Little more pop?" Maddie said.

"Why not." Gosalyn said.

Maddie pours more pop into Gosalyn's glass.

"You and you're future. Me and my so called career. I guess we've got something the other would love to have."

Gosalyn raises her glass while Maddie takes a drink from hers all the while wearing a strange expression…

"Hey, I want to show you my other short movies. Why don't you come with me back to my room." Maddie said.

"I better not. I promised my dad I would call him tonight." Gosalyn said.

"It wouldn't take that long. You can call him after okay?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn hesitated again and shrugged. "Sure I guess." She said.

The two of them headed back to Maddie;s room.

Back at the Mallard home there is a knock on the door and Drake got up and walked to the door.

Ali is standing at the door.

"Ali?" Drake asked.

"Hi, Mr. Mallard."

"Want to come in?" Drake asked.

Ali shook her head. "No, thanks."

"You know Gosalyn isn't here."

"I know, um… How's she doing?"

"She's okay. You did talk to her right."

Ali nodded her head. "Yeah, it didn't go that well."

"That's what I heard. You know, Gosy knows you guys didn't mean to hurt her. She'll come around. Trust me."

"I hope so. I feel really guilty about what had happend."

"Ali, Gosalyn doesn't hold a grudge too long. She needs time to heal. Tell you what I'll give you her room phone number. That way you can talk to her." Drake said.

Ali smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you so much." Ali said.

Drake handed her a piece of paper with her phone number on it and Ali walked away.

With Gosalyn and Maddie…

Gosalyn and Madison are lounging on the floor in Madison cabin. Gosalyn is looking over Madison's movie.

"These short films are great."

"Thanks. I wish everybody felt that way."

"They're nuts. "

"I knew you'd get what I'm trying to do. Top that off?"

"No, I'd better call it a night. I get cranky if I don't get my usual 12 hours." (stands up)

"Come on, it's still early. I'm sure we can find something to do to amuse ourselves."

"Well, that's where the whole sleeping thing factors in. (yawns) I'll see you tomorrow. I'm exhausted. (walks to the door)"

( Madison grabs Gosalyn's arm to keep her from leaving) "I can't let you walk home in your condition. I'm going to have to insist that you lie down."

"No, really, I'm fine."

( Maddie puts her other arm aroundGosalyn) "I promise not to kick you out of bed in the morning. Well, unless you're snoring."

"Thanks, but I... oh, God. (backs off as she realizes what's going on)

"What's the matter? I'm not your type?"

"Um, Maddie… I'm straight."

"Yeah, right. I don't think so. "

(getting upset) "I'm not gay."

(laughs) "Where have I heard that before? Wait a minute. Is this your first time with a girl? Well, no wonder you're nervous."

"Madison... read my lips. I like guys."

"And hanging out with bisexuals in their bedrooms after they buy you dinner."

"Hey, I didn't know you were bi. And the dinner thing was settling a bet."

"Sure... settling a bet. I'm sorry, baby, but I never hit on straight chicks. "

"Listen, you've been really nice to me and all, and I really appreciate it, but I'm not interested in women. And you do know that I'm only 15 years old."

"You mean you're not ready to admit it."

"No, you remember that Honker that you met? He's my boyfriend! Nothing will ever chance that! "

She exclaimed.

She covered her beak when she said that.

"Yeah, right. And that's why you're here and he's back at home." Maddie said.

"I got to go." Gosalyn said.

(She high-tails it out of Madison's cabin and rushes back to hers. As she closes the door, she leans on it with a stricken and confused look, as if she's been betrayed for the second time by someone she considered a friend.)

Gosalyn walks to her bed and opens her dresser drawer, pulls out her picture of her and Honker and her.

She looks at it and sighs. She looks at her cell phone and thinks about calling Honk.

Just then her cell phone rang, thinking that it might be Honker she quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey Gos." Ali said.

"Ali?" Gos asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me calling."

Gosalyn hesitated for a second, but needed a friendly voice. "No, What's up?"

"Nothing much, how's everything going?"

"Fine, fine. Fine." Gosalyn said.

"Sucks huh?"

"Only in mind numbing kind of way,"

(genuine remorse) "I am so sorry about everything. Um, I really missed you during school."

(genuine forgiveness) "Well, I really missed you, too. Only don't ask me to sleep over."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So what'd you miss most about me? It was my joie de vivre, wasn't it?"

"If you really want to know, it was your damn aura."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that.

"Come again?" She asked.

"I mean your aura of confidence. I drifted through the first semester in a perpetual identity crisis, questioning everything I said and did."

"That's funny, 'cause I..."

"And I kept thinking about you, up here doing your movies, making your jokes, being Gosalyn Mallard."

"Being Gosalyn Mallard is what I do best."

"Precisely. You know exactly who you are, and nobody's ever going to con you into thinking you don't. I wish I'd had you around just as a role model."

"You know, you're absolutely right about me."

"Gee, shall I attempt further heights of ego inflation?"

"Please do."

"I have created a monster." Ali said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that and she laid down on her bed and the two started talking.

Hours later….

The two are still talking on the phone.

"I just couldn't get past Honker's family. If I did ever go out with him."

"Yeah, but Ali. It's not like you would be dating them. You would be with Honker. But I do know what you mean. The Muddle foots are little strange. But it's not like they're jerks or anything. I just ignored them and concentrated on the incredibly well-stocked refrigerator." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, look why don't you drop out of that school and come back to The High school."

"I don't know. Some kind of dumb-**ass** notion about seeing this through, I guess. Wait… what's my point?"

"That life sucks no matter what, so don't be fooled by location changes."

"You really should write fortune cookies."

"Okay, well anyways call me you come home for the weekend."

"All right, freaking' friend. Ali, I'm glad you called."

"What ever happened to stabbing you behind you back thing?" Ali asked.

"I think I actually am over that. As opposed to when I said I was over it but was really still under it."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously."

"Well I have homework to do. So I better let you go."

"Okay, that's cool. I'm going to get something to eat anyways. I'll see you in a couple of days." Gosalyn said.

The two of them hung up the phone and Gosalyn walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

For the first time in a long time she had a big grin on her face.

As she was walking she spotted Maddie walking by, she quickly took off running into the other room.

Back at St. Carnard..

Herb is throwing a bbq and everybody is there.

"Hey Drakearoo. How's Gos doing?" Herb asked.

Drake sighed. "Oh, she's doing okay." Drake said.

He spotted Ali walking in.

"Hey Honk." Ali said.

Honker looked around and saw her. "Oh hi Ali." He said.

"I talked to Gosalyn just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, how's she doing?"

Ali shrugged. "Good, I guess. She didn't really saw much about the school."

'Oh. Well that's good that you two are friends again."

"She'll come around Honker."

"I sure hope you're right." Honker said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Finally

Gosalyn had found herself into the janitors closet.

"The janitors closet? Great." She said.

She then sighed and sat back when the door opened.

"Gosalyn? What are you doing in the janitors closet?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Good question. I was.. uh.. just looking for…" She trailed as she looked around. She then grabbed the closet thing she could find. "This." She said.

Maddie raised her eye brow at her. "A urinal cleaner?" Maddie asked.

Gosalyn looked at it and chuckled. "Yup, that what I need. You know me, I am so picky about the boys bathroom. That I wanted to make sure it's clean myself. So uh.. bye." Gosalyn said.

She hightails it out of their leaving Maddie with a confused look on her face.

Gosalyn ran to the hallway a stopped. "A urinal cleaner? What was I thinking? I came up with better lies then that." She said.

Back at home….

Drake couldn't get the thoughts out of his head about Maddie.

He is in the tower doing a back ground check on her.

"Let's see what this Maddie is hiding." He said.

He typed her name in the computer and found her police record.

"I KNEW IT!" He exclaimed.

He then shook his head. "There's no way, I'm going to let my daughter get caught in that." He said.

He turned off the computer and was about to call Gosalyn.

"No, I better not. I told Gosalyn that I would trust her with this." He said.

He sighed again and turned away and walked away.

The next couple of days….

Gosalyn is now in her class room working on a new movie. Everybody keeps cheering the guy.

"Not to mention delusional of mind." Gosalyn said.

( Gosalyn saves her work on the computer and walks out.

On the computer, we see a dark picture of a woman trapped inside a small safe, screaming in frustration. The woman bears a remarkable similarity to Gosalyn)

outside, Gosalyn and Madison approach from different directions)

"Hey."

"Oh, hi." Gosalyn said.

"Haven't seen you around."

"Oh, you know, the solitary artist. Look, I got to be honest here. Last weekend was the worst weekend of my life. And I don't know if you planted it in my purse, but one you're so called friends did. And not to mention that whole thing that happened but didn't happen it kind of confused me."

"Maybe I was just wishing too hard that something would be there."

"But you said you never make a mistake in that, um... area."

"There's a first time for everything. Still want to be friends?"

"I don't think so Maddie."

(Madison goes to hug Gosalyn, who backs off slightly)

"Um, maybe we'll skip the hug."

( sees Daniel Dotson approach)

"Uh-oh... don't look now, but it's Toulouse le Dreck."

(to Madison) Ready?"

"Just a minute."

"I'll wait for you in the car." (pinches her butt before walking off)

Gosalyn couldn't believe what she saw.

"You're seeing him?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"You said he went through more students than film. You can't possibly think he gives a damn about you."

"Who's looking for romance? I just want to have a little fun."

"And if it's with someone who can introduce you to a few studio owners, that's not so bad either, eh? I think I'm beginning to see how the film world works."

"God, high school. It's all such a big deal with you guys. You take everything so seriously."(leaves)

"Like someone telling you you give off gay vibes just because they're trying to get into your pants."

Gosalyn stumps back into her room and slams the door.

"Oh my god! If this is what it takes to be a film director? They can just forget it! I'm going home! I don't need this!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She grabs her suitcase from under her bed and starts to pack it.

She then grabs her stuff and head out of the room, slams the door behind her.

Hours later…

A taxi pulled into the Mallard home and Gosalyn walks out again with her stuff.

"Ah, home sweet home." She said.

She walks into her home and sat the boxes down.

"Honey, I'm home!" She exclaimed.

Drake and Morgana walked in and were surprised to see Gosalyn standing here.

"Gosalyn? What are you doing here?"

"Gee, its good to see you too dad."

"I mean, you wasn't supposed to be back till 3 hours!" Drake said.

"Yeah, well. What can I say? I missed this town, I missed my school, I missed my friends, and I missed you two."

Drake looked at the boxes and back at Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn Nicole Mallard! Don't tell me you dropped out of that school!"

Gosalyn chuckled. "Okay, I wouldn't tell you then."

She walked into the living room and sat down.

"Gosalyn, you know how much money I had to paid to get you into that school! I'm never going to get down paying for." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's done and over with. So move on." Gosalyn said.

"Move on! How can I move on when I'm still paying a hundred dollars a month for a school that you only went to 2 weeks for?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn got up and headed up to her room.

Drake looked at Morgana. "Can you believe Gosalyn? Dropping out of that highly expensive film school. That she begged me to let her go, and then dropped out 2 weeks into it." Drake said.

"Isn't that what you wanted? For her to come home on her own will?" She asked.

"Yes, but.. "

"Let me handle this." Morgana said as she walked away.

Gosalyn is in her room unpacking and putting her things back. When there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gosalyn said.

Morgana walked into her room. "Thought that I would help you unpack."

Gosalyn shook her head as she put her clothes into her dresser.

"No, that's okay. I can handle it."

"Oh." Morgana said.

Gosalyn paused and looked back at her. "Is there something on you're mind?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well since you bought it up. And it is just us girls up here. Why's the real reason why you dropped out of the school?" Morgana asked.

"I told you I just didn't fit in with that crowd."

"Or is it that you fit too well with the crowd."

"I don't know what you're talking about Morgana."

"Oh, I think you do. I seen the way that Maddie looked at you Gosalyn. The way she traveled all the way just be with you. I'm not stupid."

As they wore talking Drake was listening outside the door.

Gosalyn turned and looked at her. "You knew?"

Morgana nodded her head. "How could I not?"

"Nothing happened Morg. No matter what Maddie would have said."

"So she did come on to you."

"Oh yeah. She asked me to stay the night with her." Gosalyn mussed.

"But you're only 15 years old! And she's how old?"

"She's 18 or 19 I think." Gosalyn said.

She then shivered even the thought about it made her sick.

"How did you handle it?"

"I just told her I liked guys and ran out like there was no tomorrow."

"Oh, are you still friends?"

"No, That would be too weird for me. I would think that she's looking at me all the time. "Gosalyn said.

"Look Gos, I don't know if I say something but I'm going to anyways. After you left on Sunday night. You father did some research on Madison. She has had trouble with the law before. I mean a lot of trouble."

Gosalyn just paused and looked at her. "You mean, she's the one who planted that stuff in my purse?" She asked.

Morgana just nodded her head. Gosalyn sighed and shook her head. "I KNEW IT! Why does this stuff happen to me." She said.

"It's not you're fault Gos. None of this is. She's just a very messed up girl. And you're nothing like her." Morgana said.

Gosalyn just looked up at her. "Does dad know about uh.. the other thing?" She asked.

Morgana shook her head. "Not that I know off and don't worry. I know how you're dad would react if he knew about this."

Gosalyn stood there and thought about it.

"I don't even what to think about it. He'll never let me walk out of the house again."

"Then it will be our little secret."

Gosalyn and Morgana hugged each other.

Drake over heard that he was steaming mad.

"I think I'm going to pay her little visit." He said to himself.

He then headed out of the house.

Him and Launch Pad are in the thunder quack.

"Gee, D.W. are you sure you want to do this?" Launch Pad asked.

"Well, I can't just let her get away with it. Gos has a police record now because of her." He said.

They flew to L.A.

At the school..

Maddie is walking to her class. "Madison duck." A voice said.

Madison stopped and looked around. "Who said that?" She asked.

"Up here doll." The voice said.

She looked up and saw Darkwing on the top of the building, he goes flying down next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Darkwing Duck. And I know you're kind all to well." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"See, I'm from St. Carnard. And I keep an eye on all of my loyal citizens. And when somebody does them wrong. They do me wrong."

He said as he circled around her.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. Does the name Gosalyn Mallard ring a bell to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know her. She's a kind that went to this school for awhile." She said.

"Just a kid! You didn't think that she was 'just a kid' when you planted that in her purse." He said.

Maddis eyes widen when he said that. "You can't prove anything!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I can. You see I got it all on video tape. And I'm going to make sure that the police knows about it." He said.

"No! You can't! If you do that, they'll send me back to jail!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well tell you what you turn you're self in or I'll do it.. Either way, you're going to end up in jail." He said.

Maddie gulped and sighed. "I have no choice huh?" She asked.

"Not really." He mussed.

The next thing you see Maddie behind bars.

The next day Gosalyn and Drake and Morgana are decorating the church for the wedding.

"I still can't believe that you dropped out of that school Gos." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do? Be lonely and miserable for the whole school year?" Gosalyn asked.

"But what about that Maddie girl? I thought that you two was getting along great."

He didn't want to them to know about last night.

"That's a tough subject Drake." Morgana said.

'I see." Drake said.

Gosalyn is working on something but just kept thinking about Maddie.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "That was an experience that I would never forget." She mussed.

"I bet, I am glad that you're back Gos." He said.

Gosalyn smiled at her dad.

"Me too. That school was nice. But it wasn't me. Nobody does anything there. They don't play any sports or play video games. All they do is work on their movies, talk about the movies and stuff like that. I thought that I was wasting my brain cells to nothing being there. They were all ga ga over this one dude. Whose work was like nothing. Most of them wore all like foreign films stuff. I was sleeping through most of my classes. They got all defensive when I say my opinion about stuff. Nobody liked me very much." She said.

She just continued to work on the decorations.

Drake looked at her and smiled. 'I knew you'll come around sooner or later.' He thought to himself.

Later that night the girls are at Morgana's bachlorette party.

There was an Elvis impersonality dancing around Morgana.

Ali and Gosalyn are together. "This is so cheesy." Gosalyn mussed.

"I know. They didn't even get an early Elvis they got the fat Elvis." Ali said.

The girls both laughed. "So have you talked to Honker yet?" She asked

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, not yet. I've been too busy with the weding being tomorrow. To even think about calling him." Gosalyn said.

"Well, you can worry about that tomorrow. Today lets just have fun tonight."

"Like the good old days." Gosalyn said.

They pounded their fists together like old days.

"I wonder how the boys are doing at there party." Gosalyn.

Ali shrugged and then Elvis came walking by her, held out his hand.

Ali shook her head. "No, that's okay." She said.

"Oh go on Ali. You only live once." Gosalyn said.

Ali hesitates at first but then got up from her seat and sat in the seat.

Gosalyn just busted out laughing at her friend.

With the boys..

They're all at basketball game. "Boy Mr. M you sure know how to throw a party." Honker said.

"Yeah, well when you're marring a witch you doesn't approve of strippers or being drunk at you're wedding. You better play it safe." Drake said.

Honker chuckled at that. "So, Gos is home for good now?" He asked.

Drake nodded his head as he watched the game.

"Yeah, she didn't really like the school very much." He said.

"Oh, I thought that she was doing great. She made a new friend at least."

"Not really. Maddie is now in jail."

Honker's eyes widen when he heard. "What for?"

"Drug use."

"Whoa, it's a good thing that she's out there now."

"Yeah, she really missed you Honk."

"Really? Could have fooled me." He said.

"Trust me Honk." He said.

He then looked back at the game. "Go! Go! Go!" He exclaimed.

Honker just got a big goofy grin on his face.

The next day…

Gosalyn and Morgana are in the dressing room.

"So Morgana, you all set to be come Mrs. Drake Mallard?"

"I thought that this day will never happen." Morgana said.

Gosalyn smiled and looked at her soon to be step mom.

"You're going to fit right in with the family." Gosalyn said.

The two of them hugged and then got ready.

Gosalyn is wearing a pretty black and purple dress, her hair is in curls.

She then walked out of the room and waited for the music to start.

When it started she walked down the isle and Drake just smiled as she walked down.

She spotted Honker and Ali and smiled as she walked past them.

She walked next to her Aunt Victoria who was one of the brides maids.

Just then Morgana and her dad walked to isle and Drake got a big grin on his face.

She smiled back and had tears coming down her face.

Everybody gasped and awed at her dress.

She walked up to Drake and smiled.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Her dad said as he handed Morgana's hand to Drake, stepped down.

"We're here in honor of the union of Drake Mallard and Morgana Mccobb in holy matonary. Marriage isn't something taken lightly. And these two have been through a lot. I believe that they wrote they're own vows." He said.

Morgana sighed and looked at Drake. "Drake darling, I never thought that I would meet someone like you. You bring the joy to my life. You gave me a family, with my new step daughter Gosalyn. I couldn't be happier with you. I love you so much." Morgana said.

"Drake you're turn."

Drake sighed and pulled out some index cards.

"Okay, I'm not good at expression my deep thoughts. So bare with me here. Morgana, we have had quite a long run here. And what a year this has been. You wore there by my side when I didn't know if Gosalyn was going to make it though her surgery. You're there for me during my darkest days, I don't know how I could of done it with you. You're also the perfect role model for my daughter. I love everything about you." Drake said.

"The rings please."

Launch Pad and Victoria handed the two of them with the rings.

"Drake repeats after me. All my heart, all my love, all my life."

Drake slips the ring on her finger. And repeated what he said, so did Morgana.

"Everybody speak now or for ever hold you're piece. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you're bride."

"Can I kiss you now?" Drake asked.

"You better." Morgana said.

The two kiss and everybody clapped.

"I now introduce you to Mr. Mrs. Mallard."

Drake and Morgana walk off the isle with Gosalyn and Launch Pad and the others right behind them.

There all in the hall and Gosalyn is talking to her family when Ali walked up to her.

"Hey."

Gosalyn smiled at her. "Hey." She replied.

"Can you believe it? You're dad and Morgana are actually married!" Ali said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "I know, I still can't believe it." She mussed.

"You didn't make any friends at that film school, did you?"

"Nope. Well, except this one girl, until she got fresh."

(that one brings Ali to a halt)

"You're not kidding."

"As much as I'd like to gain your sour perspective on the whole sordid incident. I'd rather not."

"That's cool. So you're coming back to high school on Monday?"

"Yup, I'm going to be staying with Launch Pad while they go on their honey moon."

"Cool, where are they going?"

"Paris I think."

'How long will they be gone?"

"A week."

Just then Honker walked up to the girls.

"Hey." He said.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Hey."

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked at Ali. She didn't want her to feel out again.

"Actually Honk, Ali and I wore…"

"Just talking, you go ahead. I'm going to get something to eat."

"You sure?" Gosalyn asked.

Ali nodded her head. "Yeah, I better hurry up. Before Launch Pad eats everything." Ali said.

Gosalyn and Honker walk to the dancing floor.

And he put his arms on her waist. "I really missed you Gos."

"I missed you too." She replied.

"So, do you want to try this one more time?"

Gosalyn nodded her head. "I'd love that."

"Cool." He said.

As they slow danced together Drake and Morgana saw them and smiled.

"Looks like everything is back to normal."

"Yup." She said.

They kissed and looked back at Gosalyn who was kissing with Honker.

"I better break them two up." He said.

He walked over to them and separated them, "Okay, you two break it up! I'm glad that you two are back together and all. But something I need to talk to Gos about."

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "Like what dad?"

He pulled out a paper out of his pocket. "The bill for the school. I have a made list of everything you can do to help pay off the loan."

Gosalyn looked at the list and her jaw dropped to the ground. "But, dad, This will take me forever to do!" She exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I made it. So I can keep an eye on you." He said.

Gosalyn just sighed and looked at Honker. "So Honk, tell me are you doing anything tomorrow?' She asked.

"What do you know, I promised my dad I would go bowling with him."

"Nice try Honk. Be over at my house tomorrow morning at 9 am." Gosalyn said.

Honker moaned and then you see everybody sitting at the table eating and having a good time.

Gosalyn is looking at everybody and smiling, the scene goes black.

Gosalyn's over voice comes on. "It's been a long 9 years and a lot has happened since then. I almost lost my dad a few years ago. He had a massive heart attack. I told him that it would happen if he didn't slow down. But he didn't believe me. He's a lot more careful with stuff like that now. Morgana is sure of it. He's on so many kinds of diets and stuff.

Morgana now has a restaurant chains all over the world! She just opened one up in Paris! Dad, couldn't be more proud of her.

Herb and Binki are still living next door to my dad. Driving him nuts as usual.

Launch Pad is married with twins now. He met his wife Diana a few years ago. She's a flight attended. Go figure right?

Tank is in jail fortheft and trespassing for the next 10 years. He stolea police car and took it to Mexico. A DUH!

Honker he went on to Harvard and became a rocket science. I still see him every day. I'll get into that later.

Alison is now a wedding planner and divorced I don't know what happened to her husband. The way I think about is that, some space aliens came and adducted him. Never to be seen again. I think it's funny that she plans other peoples wedding but couldn't save her own.

Maddie I lost contact with her after I moved back to St. Carnard. But I did hear that she's in jail for drugs. Big surprise there.

It will be the sixth or seventh time I think. I have lost count.Her life is just a mess.

And if you're wondering what happened about me?

Don't worry I keep my self busy." Gosalyn said.

The sceneswitched to the tower and you see an adult Gosalyn in full Quiverwing costume.

"There's a Crime in process down town QW." Honker said.

"Right I'm on it. How did the tux fitting go?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker chuckled. "We'll talk about that whenwe get home."

"That good huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"You can say that. But now you better catch Meta before she steals all the signs again."

"Okay, I'm on it." She said.

She took a running start off the bridge and jumped off, landed on the ratcatcher and took off into the distance.

The End


End file.
